Ride For My Life
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Jake and Nessie escape together he thinks it's best if they separate. Years later Nessie has no memory of Jake or her family and is suffering from depression and anxiety after the death of her adoptive family. What will the Cullens do when they find her? How will Jake handle another love triangle; this time with a guy Nessie has known her entire life?
1. Depression

**Chapter 1: Depression**

**Renesmee's POV**

_I was riding on top of a huge russet colored wolf. He was running for both of our lives; but mainly for mine. Momma had wanted him to do this to protect me. The magnificent animal stopped in front of a large building. The sign read "orphanage". That was a strange foreign word to me that I had not ever read anywhere. The huge wolf beneath me looked at me straight in the eye and beckoned me to get off of him. I didn't understand what he was doing. Even with my highly developed mind I didn't understand what he was doing, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. _

_I got off of him and he ran off. Only to return a minute later as a human. _

"_Ness" he said. He seemed to struggle to find the right words to say. "I have to leave you here for now"_

_I felt my eyes start to water up. "Why Jake?" I asked. My voice was shaking. _

"_It's safer for you here. I don't want to leave you but I think it's best" he said. _

"_No Jakey! Please don't leave me!" I shouted. _

"_Ness, I promise that as soon as it's safe again I will come back for you" he said. "I won't stop until I find you wherever you are" he said. _

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed. _

I woke up with a jolt. It was just a dream. I should've known that it was just a dream. I've had this dream for as long as I could remember. I don't know what it means though. Surely this couldn't be the way that I was left at the orphanage? I was only five years old at the time and I don't remember anything about who left me at the orphanage, but surely this wasn't how it happened? Horse sized wolves didn't exist; and I would know.

I had been dropped off at the orphanage by a teenage boy the staff had told my parents whom eventually told me. That was all that I knew about that though.

I reached over to my dresser and took my daily antidepressants.

In the process of getting out of bed I accidentally stepped on Max's tail causing him to jump in pain. Max was my golden retriever; he had been given to me by my parents. I better not think about my parents, if not I would start to cry.

I made my way over to the kitchen where the cooks were currently making me breakfast. I didn't know why they were making so much food. It was only me now. Just me.

One year ago my parents were killed in a car crash. I remember it vividly because I was the one who was driving. A drunk driver had ran a red light and smashed right into us. It technically wasn't my fault but I still blamed myself every single day. I could have prevented it somehow. Or maybe I shouldn't have insisted on driving to that damned store in the first place. I had just gotten my driver's license so of course that naturally meant that I wanted to drive everywhere and anywhere. If I hadn't done that then they'd still be here today. It was all my fault.

My parents owned a large racehorse-breeding farm. They owned, raced, and bred many horses. They acquired a pretty good fortune with this business. Half of that fortune was left to my brother and half of it was left to me.

The business went downhill really fast after my parents died. My brother was 19 years old at the time and I had just turned 17. Since I wasn't a legal adult yet he had total control of my half. Nobody trusted him since he was only 19 years old. They didn't want to do business with him because they thought that he was young and irresponsible.

Then about six months after our parents died he died as well. He had an undiscovered brain tumor that just killed him. So like my parents, one day he was here, and the next he was gone. I was alone. I had no family, no one that would take care of me. Every one that I cared about was just suddenly gone. I had never felt so alone before.

The money problems continued to get worse and worse as I continued to spiral down into the depths of depression. There were quite a few times when I actually seriously considered suicide as an option to end the pain, suffering, and problems. That's when I started seeing a therapist and a psychiatrist. They determined the problem to be depression and they put me on antidepressants. The medicine has helped me a little, but I still feel. The sorrow, the pain, everything. Even after starting the medicine I have still considered suicide from time to time. It's much less frequent, but the thoughts are still there. I wondered if they would ever leave.

After eating breakfast I took my anti anxiety medicine. I forgot to mention those didn't I? I get frequent panic attacks because of the memories of the car accident. I know I'm seriously screwed up in the ahead. I should be in a mental hospital but my therapist and psychiatrist think I manage just fine with the meds.

Just then my best friend Will comes running in with a clearly panicked look on his face.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked.

"Somehow Star Emblem escaped" he said. Star Emblem was one of my horses. She had just given birth a few days ago.

"How?" I asked.

"Her stable door wasn't closed all the way" he said.

"Well then lets go look for her" I said. I put on my horse riding gear. The only way to look for a lost horse in the woods is on horseback. Luckily we have no shortage of horses here.

I ran after Will. I looked at his muscled arms. How could I not look at them? Will was one of the stable boys here. That just means that he took care of the horses such as feeding them, making sure they have enough to drink, and cleaning up after them. But we've been best friends forever since we were little. His parents used to work here so on the weekends he would come and we would just play and do things together all day long. Once puberty came along I started to look at him differently. I developed a huge crush on him as he changed. I don't think that he viewed me any differently though because we just remained best friends; nothing more and nothing less. I had never told him about my feelings for him changing because I was terrified of ruining the perfect friendship that I had with him. I wasn't good enough for him anyways. I wasn't good enough for any guy. I was just a broken down car that was never going to run right. He didn't know about the status of my mental health, and I preferred to keep it that way.

"Nessie are you okay?" he asked me using the nickname he had given me as a kid. Claiming that my name was to much of a mouthful.

"I'm fine Will. I'm just thinking" I said as I got on my horse.

"Okay" he said as he got on another horse. I don't think that he believed me but he left it there.

"I'm worried about you Ness" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You just seem so different lately" he said.

"How can I not be?" I asked. "I lost all of my family members in the span of six months" I said.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I shouldn't have said anything"

"It's okay Will. You are like family. I would never get upset at you for bringing those things up" I said.

"I still shouldn't. I care about you. More than you imagine. I shouldn't bring up things that are going to cause you pain" he said.

The conversation stopped there because my horse's cry of terror tore through the forest. I went in the direction that the cry had come from.

My horse soon came into a view. I could have sworn that I saw a blond pale guy that looked about 23 years old leaning over her, but in the blink of an eye he was gone and I was sure that I'd imagined the whole thing.

I caught up to her and was able to calm her down after a few minutes. Will caught up to us just then.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked her over. He was pointing to an odd pale crescent shaped mark on her neck.

"I don't know but we better get her home and call the vet" I said.

The horse seemed to be in a lot of pain. I had called the vet on the way back and she was going to come by.

She took a sample of blood and said that she was going to run some tests on it and that she'd be back in a few hours with the results.

The pain seemed to be worsening as the hours passed. The vet came back that afternoon with an odd look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She's been poisoned" she said.

"By what?" I asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know. This poison or venom is something that has never been seen before. None of my colleagues know what it is" she said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I want to acquire more samples. Then I think the best thing would be to put her down" she said.

I started crying.

**This idea just came to me yesterday after watching horseracing for a long time and it's been bouncing around my head all day. Do you like it? Anyone ready for a jealous Jacob? Let's just say that there is a love triangle on the horizon. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

**Edward's POV**

We had all but given up hope on ever finding our little Nessie again. We have searched and searched for 13 years and not once have we found her. Our little miracle baby girl was gone. All that was left was this big empty hole where our hearts should be. Not a day goes by where Bella and I don't cry for our little girl. What happened to her? Did she find a loving family to take care of her? Was she happy? What about her growth rate? So many questions and no answers. Answers that we probably would never have now.

It was all that idiotic mutt's fault. Bella had entrusted him to take care of our daughter and instead he puts her in an orphanage! He abandons her! After the confrontation with the Volturi was over we immediately set out to find them fully expecting to find Nessie safe and sound with Jacob. When we caught up to him we were shocked to find him alone. When he told us what he'd done it took Bella's and mine own full strength to _**not**_kill the mutt for what he had done.

To this day we still have not fully forgiven Jacob for leaving Nessie at an orphanage; even though Jacob travelled with us. When we went back to the orphanage that he had left her at she was already gone. Someone had adopted her already but no one knew where she was.

We searched and searched for her but to no avail. Here we are 13 years later without our beloved daughter.

We had just moved yet again and we didn't expect this move to be any different from all the other moves before this one. Carlisle had gone out hunting by himself which just left the rest of us to unpack everything. Unpacking didn't take long, when you can move as fast as us nothing takes long to do unless there is an unsuspecting human around.

I heard him before the rest of us did. By heard him I mean that I heard his thoughts. Carlisle was trying his hardest to hide his thoughts from me by singing the national anthem in different languages. What was he hiding? Carlisle was not one to keep secrets so whatever it was it must be big.

"Family meeting everyone" he said as soon as he was sure that we'd all be able to hear him.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Bella asked.

"I think we found her" Carlisle said.

"Found who?" I asked.

"I think we found Nessie. I just saw her" he said.

There was a loud chorus of "What?!" that sounded throughout the house.

"I'm sure that I just saw Nessie in the woods right now" he said.

"Tell us everything" Jacob demanded. He stole the words right out of my mouth.

"When I was out hunting I came across a horse. It looked like one of them Thoroughbreds that's used for racing. I got curious about what a horse's blood would taste like so I decided to hunt it. Not long after I bit the horse Nessie appeared with another boy. I left before either one of them could get a good look at me. I swear that it was her Edward. She is basically the female version of you" he said.

"Did you say that she was with another guy?!" Jacob screamed. I could almost feel the jealousy rolling off of him in waves.

"Shut up you mutt" Rosalie snarled. "She deserves to have a life after what you did to her"

"She is my imprint! She can't be with another guy!" Jacob shouted in jealousy. How he could be jealous I didn't understand. It was all his fault anyways.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Her and her friend left with the horse that I had just attacked" he said. " that was all"

"What about the horse?" Bella asked.

"It's going to die. Animals can't turn into vampires instead the venom slowly kills them. You have no idea how guilty I feel about that. I should've known that hunting a horse would be a bad idea and on top of that it was my own granddaughter's horse" Carlisle said shamefully. He really did feel guilty about the whole thing.

"We need to find out where she lives" I said.

"Yes" everyone agreed at the same time.

"Okay later we'll go out and try to find out where she lives. We should be able to track her without any problems" Carlisle said.

About an hour later we all left. Carlisle took us to the place where he had seen her and we were able to track her all the way to a horse farm.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw a young girl that looked exactly like me. She was in one of the horse stalls with a baby horse. If memory serves correctly they are called foals. The wind blew just right and her scent hit us full force. We all looked at each other in shock. There was no doubt that she was our Nessie.

Why was she holding a gun in her hand?

**Renesmee's POV**

I watched as the vet gave my horse the lethal shot that would kill her. I watched as her eyes closed. If I hadn't known any better I would have assumed that she had just fallen asleep. What hurt the most is that she was my mother's favorite horse. She was a living breathing reminder of my mother and now she was dead. Then I remembered the son that she had given birth to a few days ago. I still had him. In a way he was still a connection to my mom to.

I went into my room and I refused to come out for the rest of the evening. Around evening time I decided to come out now. Now the young horse was going to need someone to take care of him and to feed him since his mother couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to be the one to do it.

I went out there to check on him first. I was walking around his stall when I saw it. The gun that I had not seen since then. I picked it up and then I flashbacked to the very last time that I saw it.

_It was about a month after my brother died and I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and got on a horse and went to the shack where my dad kept all of his guns. Will and I were the only ones who knew where this place was besides my parents because we had stumbled on it by accident as kids. _

_I went in and got the gun that I knew was fully loaded. I didn't want to waste another second loading a gun. I took it back to the barn and went in one of the empty stables. I held it up to my head. I could feel the barrel of the gun pressed into the side of my head. My finger was on the trigger ready to pull. But something stopped me from pulling. I hesitated and started rethinking it. I couldn't do this to myself. My parents and my brother wouldn't want that. What about Will? What would he think? No I couldn't do this to them. I had to try to move on. I had to do it._

"_Nessie!" I heard Will scream. _

_I immediately threw the gun on the floor and covered it up with hay. I didn't want him or anyone else to see or know what I almost did. _

I came back to the present. I threw the gun down. I couldn't even look at that thing. It was the first time that I seriously considered suicide.

I went back inside to make milk for the horse so I could feed him. It was a long process, but it had to be done. I was so glad that my parents had taught me how to do it. The other good thing was that it distracted me from my thoughts to.

When I went back I was surprised to find the gun completely shattered. It looked as if someone had smashed into millions of little pieces. What the hell?!

"Nessie!" Will screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to come see this" he said. I followed him without another word.

I followed him to the shack that housed all of my dad's guns. It was completely destroyed. It looked as if an earthquake had hit it. All of the guns were completely destroyed.

All Will and I could do was look at each other and say "What the hell?"

**Any guesses about who destroyed everything? Anyways please let me know what you all think. **


	3. Break In

**Chapter 3: Break In**

**Edward's POV**

I stood there frozen to the spot. I could not believe what I had just witnessed in Nessie's head. I was frozen with shock. Why?! Why would my precious baby girl ever even think about coming so close to ending her own life let alone getting so close to actually doing it?!

I watched as Nessie went back inside to make milk for the foal. Then I was angry. I was angry at that little insignificant object. The thing that would have merely been just a tool to end her life. I couldn't stand the thought of that damned object even existing anymore!

I felt nothing but white hot fury burning inside of me. I was crazy man right then and there. I could hear my family saying my name over and over again frantically as I charged towards that barn, more specifically that horse stall where Nessie had that gun hidden. I jumped into the stall without even bothering to open it. The young horse was frightened. That wasn't unusual. Most animals have a natural aversion to our kind, but that wasn't my concern at the moment.

I found the gun quite quickly and crumbled it to pieces in my hands. I smashed it over and over again until it was nothing more then a million little pieces. All of the bullets were smashed into little unrecognizable pieces to.

"Edward what are you doing?!" Bella shouted. I hadn't realized that she had also run over here as well as the rest of my family.

Bella looked at me with concern. That's right, she didn't know. She didn't know what I just saw in my daughter's head.

"Edward calm down and explain what is going on" Carlisle said.

"You have no idea what I just saw in Nessie's head" I said. I had a hard time even saying that.

"What did you see Edward?" Bella asked, looking extremely worried now. If it concerned our daughter she was guaranteed to worry. How was I going to explain that our one and only daughter has thoughts of killing herself. How was I going to explain that she already came so close to ending her own life.

"Edward please you're killing me here" she said desperately.

"Nessie had a flashback-" I was having trouble going on, but my family, Bella especially, was looking at me expectantly and I had no choice but to go on. "She has thought about killing herself before. In the flashback she came so close to actually doing it. She rode a horse to a hidden shed where her family kept all of their guns and she grabbed a gun that she knew was fully loaded. Then she came back here. She held it up to side of her head fully intent on doing it but she changed her mind at the last second" I explained.

I looked up at the rest of my family, most of their expressions were hard to decipher. Mostly they were confused, scared, and sad.

Bella looked like she was going to cry. "Where is that hidden shed?" Bella said.

I followed the path that Nessie had taken in her flashback and the rest of the family followed me.

"This is it" I said once we came across the building that I saw in Nessie's flashback. Before I could think about anything else Bella charged in there and started destroying everything in sight. I followed her lead and started destroying gun after gun. I didn't want these damned weapons to even exist anymore! I didn't want Nessie to ever come close to a gun ever again in her life. Not if I could help it anyway. It took less then a minute for Bella and I destroy every single gun that was at Nessie's disposal but it was done. Bella and I just stood there for a long time admiring our handiwork. Then we kept checking to make sure that we'd got everything. We hid when that boy Will discovered what we had done. Then he left and we resumed checking, that was until he came back with Nessie and had to hide again. We watched as Nessie and her friend took in the damage.

**Nessie's POV**

Will and I couldn't believe what we were looking at.

"What are we going to do?" Will asked.

"I don't know" I said. That was thousands of dollars worth of guns right there.

"How are we going to kill the snakes that like to come around here? We need those guns" he said.

"Well I have a gun in my room. It's in my safe, we'll just have to use that" I said.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I also forgot that I had one in my room to that we could also use" he said.

"I just don't understand what the hell happened here?" I said.

"I don't know. It's very strange though" he said.

"I know. Something strange is going on here" I said.

"Yeah, let's just go home. This place is starting to creep me out" he said.

"Yeah me to" I said.

We went back after that. Will lived really close to me. Literally just down the road. It was only about a five minute walk away from here.

We parted ways after that.

I fed the foal and then I went upstairs to my room and just laid in bed and watched TV for awhile. Max laid there right beside me and was more then content to have me rub him behind the ears.

I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was getting late and I had school tomorrow. The end of weekends is such a sad time in my opinion anyways.

I turned off the light and fell asleep within minutes. The sound of the wind blowing is what woke me up. Which was strange because I never opened the window at night.

I gasped when I saw the shadow of something against the moonlight. It looked like a woman, but the only feature that I could make out clearly was the gold eyes. As soon as I turned my light she was gone. I had probably just imagined the woman.

At least that is what I had thought until I saw my antidepressants, and anti anxiety medicines out on my nightstand along with the password to my safe; these were always kept hidden in my drawer so that no one could see them. Then there was the fact that the window was open when I knew it was closed right before going to bed.

I opened my closet and saw that my safe had been opened but only the gun was missing. That's weird, why steal the gun and not the jewelry and cash?

I closed the window and everything else up. I had a hard time getting to sleep so I went and took some cold medicine.

I woke up the next morning and barely made it out the door on time. Thanks to the cold medicine I had overslept.

I walked over to Will's house so he could drive us to school together. Will went to the same private school that I went to. My parents were generous enough to pay his school tuition ever since I could remember. This meant that we were always in the same school together. We were also in the same grade because we were the same age as well.

I knocked on the door to let him know that I was there. I would drive myself to school. I have my BMW, my brother's Mercedes, and my parents Volvo. I inherited an extra two cars in addition to the one that I already owned, but driving constitutes one thing; being behind the wheel. Being behind the wheel always brought back those awful memories of my parent's car accident and it would always end in a panic attack.

I hired a chauffeur to drive me around now; most notable to my therapist and psychiatrist appointments. Going to school is always something that I've done with Will though.

"There you are Nessie" he said. "I was afraid that you were going to be late" he added.

"I overslept" I said.

"Let's go" he said. "There's something that I need to tell you"

We didn't say another word until we had gotten into his car.

"Something strange happened last night" he said.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned for my friend.

"Last night I woke up because I heard a strange noise. I swore that I saw someone in my house Nessi; in my room to be specific" he said.

"What?!" I shouted. This was just like what happened to me!

"I think it was a guy, but the only thing that I could see for sure was his golden eyes" he said.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I asked.

"I don't think so because I also saw that my window was open and I know that it was closed before I went to sleep. The weird part is the only thing that went missing is my gun. Nothing else was stolen" he said.

"This is weird. Something similar happened to me last night" I said.

"What?" he asked. He was in as much shock as I was in.

"Yes, only I think it was a woman with gold eyes. I woke up and my window was also opened. The password to my safe was out and the safe was open. Only my gun was missing to" I said.

"This is really weird" he said.

"Should we report it?" I asked.

"I don't think so. There's no evidence of anything and we have no idea who did it. That's if anyone broke in our houses anyway" he said.

"Yeah, you're right" I said.

We got to the school and that was the end of that conversation. For now anyways.

We got off and went to our separate morning class. We had almost every class together.

When I walked into my math class I saw several new faces. Right behind my seat there was one beautiful, god like woman with brown hair and gold eyes, and she was sitting next to an equally beautiful bronze haired boy with gold eyes. Then next to my seat there was an incredibly big and handsome looking native American guy. He was so big and muscular! He was hot, even hotter then Will! I didn't even think that was possible. He was beautiful.

The boy caught sight of me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black" he said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Renesmee, but I like to be called Nessie" I said.

"You are very beautiful Nessie" he said.

"Thanks, you are to Jacob" I said. I could not stop staring at his muscles. That was until someone behind me kicked my seat.

I turned around and glared. "Sorry" the bronze haired kid said. I didn't think that he meant it though. I think he did it on purpose.

Even Jacob turned around to glare at him and he glared back. The bronze haired kid was brave. I'd be afraid to anger someone as big as Jacob.

The class started after that so we couldn't talk anymore. That was until we were given our daily assignment and we were free to work with whoever we wanted to work with. The two gold eyed kids behind me, whom I learned were named Bella and Edward seemed to be very eager to be my friends for some reason; as well as Jacob I might add. They wanted to know every single detail of my life. I avoided talking about my parents and my brother as much as possible.

Then the bell rung and we had to go to our different classes. Except for Jacob who had several of the same classes as Will and I.

Will waited for me outside of my class.

"Who's this?" he asked when he saw me with Jacob. Will was glaring at Jacob for some reason.

"Will this is Jacob. Jacob this is Will. He's my best friend" I said.

They barely mumbled a "hi" to each other.

The three of us sat together in the next class. Jacob and I continued to talk in this class. Will just sat there silently, which was weird because he was always extremely talkative with whoever I talked to. He was just a friendly type of guy. I also met several more members of Jacob's family in this class; Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. They all interrogated me with questions about my life almost as much as Bella and Edward. What was it with these people? At least Will had no problems talking to them. He just didn't seem to like Jacob for some reason.

That's how it continued to go for the rest of the morning. All of the Cullen kids were very keen on talking to Will and I. Will was willing to talk to anyone but Jacob and I think the feeling was mutual on Jacob's part.

When lunch time came around they all insisted on sitting with us. Jacob went and sat right next to me and I blushed. Will sat across from me on the other side of the table with Edward. He was glaring at Jacob the entire time.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Jacob asked.

"Sure Jake" I said.

"Jake?" he asked.

I blushed again. "I'm sorry. It's a nickname I thought of for you and I liked it" I said.

"I don't mind" he said. "anyways, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?" he asked.

I felt my heart stop at the question.

"She can't!" Will shouted and everyone looked at him. "She's already going on a date with me that night!" he shouted.

"What?!" I shouted.

What just happened here?

**Please Review**


	4. What The Hell?

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this since June! I didn't realize that it had been that long. I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, I promise to update this more often. Here is the next chapter of Ride For My Life. **

**Chapter 4: What The Hell?**

**Nessie's POV**

I stared at Will in shock. What the hell just happened here?! He had a very serious look on his face which told me that something was up with him. What was going on here?!

"Will may I please speak with you in private?" I asked, trying to remain calm. I didn't think that it was working. I was just utterly shocked and confused at his behavior. Why would he say that I was going on a date with him that night?! Why?!

Now he looked nervous. As if he just realized what he said.

"Okay" he said as confidently as he could. He got up and followed me. I could feel several pairs of eyes boring into me. I turned around and saw all of the Cullens staring at me from our table. Jacob, on the other hand, was glaring at Will.

I went into the hallway where we could avoid prying eyes. I stopped so suddenly that Will crashed right into me. I turned around to stare sharply at him.

"Will, can you please explain what just happened out there? Because I don't understand" I said as seriously as I could muster.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I just can't stand the idea of you going out with him" he said.

"Why Will? Just why?" I asked. I was trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Because I'm Jealous that's why" he said. "Nessie I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't want to because I was afraid of ruining our friendship, but I can't keep this a secret from you anymore. If I don't act now it's going to be to late for me" he said.

"Can you please explain what the hell you are talking about?" I said. He was making absolutely no sense at all.

"You really don't understand what I'm saying do you?" he stated.

"Do I look like a mind eader Will? Of course I don't know what you are saying so just spit it out!" I said.

"Ever since we've met I've always liked you, and in recent years my feelings have started growing. You are beautiful, you are smart, and nobody knows and cares about you the way that I do" everything that he was saying left me speechless. I had always liked him, and lately my feelings have also intensified, but I never imagined that he felt the same way. I was torn about what to do.

"Listen Nessie, if you want to go out with on Friday than that's fine. But I also want to go on a date with you. Just one real date. I want to know what it's like for us to go on a date together. Just know this though, I will fight for you; either way I will fight for you" he said.

Oh my god. This was getting way to stressful for me. As if my life wasn't stressful enough already with all of my financial problems.

"I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you Nessie" he said. "but I had to tell you now. I couldn't keep this a secret any longer"

"It's okay Will" I lied. Nothing was okay. The truth was that things just got a hundred times more complicated. I thought about what he said. Maybe I could go on a date with Jacob, and then go on a date with him. I could test things out and see how a potential relationship might work out with both of them.

That's what I'll do. I'll say yes to Jacob for now.

When we walked back I saw all of the Cullens and Jacob waiting for us expectantly. Jacob looked at me with hope filled eyes.

"Jacob I'd love to go out with you this Saturday night" I said. His smile was instantaneous.

"Really Nessie?" he asked me happily.

"Yes Jacob" I said.

"So what time should I come pick you up?" he asked.

"You can come pick me up around 6. If that's good with you" I said.

"That's perfect. Just give me your address and phone number" I said.

"You live on a horse breeding farm Nessie?" Bella was the one to ask.

"Yeah, thoroughbred horses to be exact. My parents owned, bred, and racehorses. My parents died a year ago and left everything to my brother and I. But then my brother died six months ago so now everything is mine" I said sadly. I didn't want to think about that because I would start crying again.

"I'm so sorry Nessie" Edward was the one to say.

"It's okay" I lied. Nothing was okay. But they didn't need to know about the status of my mental health, or how I'm nearly financially ruined.

Edward looked at me with a very worried expression as I thought about all of my financial, and mental issues. It was kind of weird.

Soon the bell rang and it was time for me to go to class again. I didn't get a chance to talk to anyone again. Will was silent the whole way back and I knew it was because I had decided to go out with Jacob. Granted he had told me to go out with Jacob but now that I somewhat understood what Will was feeling I knew he was more than a tad bit jealous.

I woke up the next morning and began my routine all over again. I went through my dull, boring, uneventful day. I knew that something was up the moment that I got home. There were two people standing at my door. I instantly recognized one of them as my lawyer Mrs. Stevenson, and the other one was a man that I had never met before.

"Mrs. Stevenson?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nessie this is J. Jenks. He is a lawyer from Seattle and he came all the way here to talk to you in person" she said.

"Um, okay" I said a bit confusedly. "Hi Mr. Jenks" I said and I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Nessie" he said.

I took them both inside. I wondered what it was that they wanted with me.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" I offered.

"No thanks" they both said.

I sat down on one of the couches with them. "So what is going on?" I asked. I was very curious about why these two lawyers were here.

"Mr. Jenks came here from Seattle because he has a client that wants to make a business deal with you. He contacted me this morning and we agreed to come talk to you right away" I said.

"Okay" I said.

"Well Nessie, I do have a client, a family actually, that is interested in buying the business from you. However they wish to remain anonymous about the whole thing" he said.

"Okay" I said, even more confused now. Why would his clients want to buy my business anonymously?

"They want to purchase your entire estate from you; everything. They want all your land, all of your horses, everything. They are offering five billion dollars for everything that you own" he explained.

I was speechless. Five billion dollars?! There is no way in hell that everything I owned was worth that much! It was not even worth one billion let alone five! Who even has that kind of money?!

"Five billion?! My estate is not worth that much" I said, still in shock.

"They don't care" Mr. Jenks said.

Five billion dollars for everything that I own. Even when the business was thriving it was nowhere near worth that much.

"Do they know that if I sell them everything they have to take over every single contract that I have?" I asked him.

"No, they are not aware of that" he said.

"Yes once I transfer ownership all of my legal responsibilities become theirs. I have horses all over the country. Some of them are racing, and some of them are breeding at other breeding farms. I have contracts with every single trainer, jockey, and breeder that works with me and my horses. When and if I sell they take over the contracts as well" I explained.

"I will inform them of that" Mr. Jenks said.

"Why can't I meet them?" I asked, I thought that it was strange that they wanted to give me so much money without actually meeting me.

"I don't know, but they do want to remain anonymous, at least for now" he said.

"Okay tell them everything that I said" I said.

"and you think about that offer" he said.

And think about it I shall.

Five billion dollars, there was no way that I would be able to think about anything else.

**So what do you all think? Any guesses as to who is making that huge offer? I hope that you all enjoyed it. I also want to thank sibuna826twihard for creating a trailer for this story. Please go check it out, the link to it is on my profile. And make sure to check out her stories as well, they're amazing! **


	5. Business Deal

**Chapter 5: Business Deal  
**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe that after all these years I had finally found my daughter. At long last I had finally found my little Nessie. Although she was not so little anymore. She had grown up into a fine, beautiful young lady. She needed help though, a lot of help. I could not believe that my baby girl has come so close to killing herself. She was my baby girl that this whole family has been searching for, for so many years. I could not believe that I came so close to losing her, to never seeing her again and I didn't even know it. No words could describe the sadness that I felt when Edward told me what he had seen in her head. There was nothing that could compare to the sadness and utter hopelessness that I felt when I accidentally discovered her anti depressant and anti anxiety medicines when I broke into her room. Her life in the past year seems like it was an extremely hard one. She lost her parents and then lost her brother a year later. I had a feeling that there was even more to this story that I didn't know about.

After lunch we didn't see Nessie again. Edward, for some reason, looked like he was deep in thought about something.

"Edward?" I said when I was finally able to approach him at the end of the school day.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I seemed to have this uncanny ability to know when something was bothering my husband, and something was definitely bothering him right now.

"No, it's about Nessie. I read her mind at lunch and well, I think the whole family should know about this" he said.

"What is it?!" I asked sounding desperate and scared. "She isn't thinking about suicide again is she?" I lowered my voice when I asked that question. I didn't want everyone around us to hear what we were talking about.

"No, it is not about that" he said. I immediately felt a little relieved. "It's something else, but it is definitely having a big impact on her mental health" he said.

"What is it?" I asked sounding a bit desperate again. If it concerned my daughter I get extremely worried.

"I'll tell you when we get home" he said. "I think the whole family should hear this. Maybe we can help her" he added.

"Okay" I said. What was Edward keeping from me? What was so important that he felt the whole family should know? I had so many questions that were going through my mind. If I were still human I would have gotten a headache, a major one I was sure. I really wished that Edward would just tell me already. Doesn't he understand that it is killing me to not know what is going on with my own daughter?!

"Can't you just tell me already Edward?!" I all but shouted attracting the attention of all the nearby humans.

"Bella, I really do think it's better just to tell everyone at the same time" he said. "And don't even think about asking Alice either" he added. Damned! Sometimes I think he can read my mind even when I have my shield up.

Alice would have known for sure what was going thanks to her unique ability to see the future.

The trip home felt like the longest car ride ever. Mostly because I kept pondering over what Edward was keeping from me.

When we finally got home Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us. Alice had probably called them ahead of time.

"Alice called" Carlisle said. "So what exactly is going on?"

"It's about Nessie. I read her mind earlier and it seems like she is having a lot more problems then what we previously thought" Edward said.

"My goodness" Esme said. "That poor girl has gone through so much. What is happening now?"

"It's about the business she inherited from her parents" Edward said.

"You mean the horse racing/breeding business?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, the very one. It seems that her business isn't doing well at all. In fact, she is nearly financially ruined" Edward said.

Oh god! I hated that my daughter was going through so many problems.

The whole room had gone silent. You could hear a pen drop.

"This is a big part of her mental health right now. This is causing her a lot of stress and anxiety" Carlisle said.

"He is right" Jasper said. "Whenever I am around her I feel a lot of stress and anxiety coming from her. I think this has to be a huge part of the problem"

"So what are we going to do?" Emmett asked.

An idea hit me. "What if we bought the business from her?" I asked.

Everybody's attention was on me. "If we bought it from her we would be removing a big source of her problems. The money she would get would be able to help her with all of her financial issues" I explained.

"That is a very good idea" Carlisle said.

"I agree" Edward said.

"But wait a second" Esme said. "We don't know anything about horses, let alone breeding, racing, and selling them. We would not even know what to do"

"Esme does have a good point. We would not even know what to do with the business" Emmett said.

"We could learn" Alice said. "I say that we should buy it from her. We can make her business do well again and then give it back to her once she learns the truth about us. I could look into the future and see the outcomes of all the decisions about the horses and everything else" she said.

"Okay so how much are we going to buy it for?" Edward asked.

"I think it should be a lot. Much more then it's probably worth. That way she is able to live comfortably off it until we give the business back to her" I said.

"What about five billion dollars?" Carlisle said.

"One billion will come from Emmett and I" Rosalie said.

"We'll pay another billion" Alice said.

"We'll pay two billion" I said and Edward nodded in agreement.

"One billion will also come from Esme and I then. As long as you are okay with that?" Carlisle asked her.

"It's okay with me. Anything to help my granddaughter" she said.

"Okay, that is five billion dollars all together" Carlisle said.

"I'll call Mr. Jenks so that he could make the offer on our behalf" I said.

"Tell him that we also want to remain anonymous" Carlisle said. "We don't want Nessie to know that it was us. Not yet anyways" he said.

**Please Review**


	6. Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions**

**Nessie's POV**

I could not stop thinking about the anonymous five billion dollars that I had been offered. It was a very very very tempting offer to say the least.

There was a part of me that wanted to sell everything, but there was also another part of me that didn't want to sell mostly for sentimental reasons. I had grown up here. I loved this place, actually I loved the whole business. Mostly, I just loved the horses. My parents always used to take my brother and I to the races all of the time. My fondest memories were travelling with my parents to watch our horses run, and sometimes even win. Nothing gave me more pleasure then to simply watch the horses. I loved watching my parents sell and race the horses. I enjoyed watching our horses grow from babies into beautiful racers and eventually go on to produce more horses.

From as early as I could remember my parents taught me the ins and outs of the husiness. Everything about racing, breeding, selling, and training horses I learned from them. My parents wanted my brother and I to tak over the business one day. It was as much of dream of theirs as it was mine. To give it all up would be very hard, it would be like giving up a part of myself.

It would also be very sad to give up away all of the horses that I owned. They were all unique and special to me. There is one horse in particular that has a very special place in my heart. He was the result of the very first mating I suggested a few years ago. He is a reddish-brown 2 year old horse. His hair color perfectly matched the fur color of the horse sized wolf I have been dreaming about my entire life. It was for that reason that I named him "Heart of the Wolf". The jockey club approved of it right away. Was it just pure luck? Or was it fate? He's already won quite a few races. Right now it looks like I will be able to enter him in the Kentucky Derby next May.

Anyway, it really was a tough decision for me. On the other hand, selling would definitely save me from financial ruin. I would also be a billionaire. I didn't know what to do.

I went to bed early that night. I had to take cold medicine because I had a hard time falling asleep. My mind just kept wanting to think about this decision.

Throughout the following days I continued to think about what I should do. So, four days later when Ms. Stevenson and Mr. Jenks came to my house and asked me again. I finally had an answer for them.

**Bella's POV**

It was Saturday. It had already been four days since J Jenks had contacted Nessie and her lawyer. Nessie still had not made a decision. According to Edward she had been thinking very heavily about our offer for the last few days. It was dominating her thoughts. I just hoped that she chose to sell. I didn't like that she had this huge worry over her head. I didn't like how her money problems were affecting her mental health. Carlisle has also said that this could negatively impact her physical health as well as her mental one. In fact, he's afraid that it already has and we just don't know it yet. He wants us to convince her to make a doctor's appointment with him so that he could find out for sure.

"Jenks is coming" Alice suddenly announced.

"Really, what is he going to say?" I was the first to ask.

"He is going to tell us that she said yes" Alice said.

"Oh thank god" Edward said. "I was so afraid that she was going to say no. She was very indecisive" Edward said.

"That was making me very nervous to" I said. "I don't like that she is dealing with all of this stress and the way it was affecting her"

"Me either my love" Edward said to me. I smiled. No matter what the situation was I always smiled when he called me _my love._

_"_He'll be here in less than five minutes" Alice said.

A few minutes later we heard a car pull up, then we heard him walk to the door. He knocked on the door.

Carlisle answered the door. "Hello"

"Hi Dr. Cullen. I've come to give you Renesmee's answer. She accepted your offer" Mr. Jenks said.

"Okay" Carlisle said. "So how does this work?"

"Well, first she has to let all of her trainers and jockeys know of the change in ownership. She is going to give me all of the information that she needs to. Mostly, it's about all of the horses. But she also has to give you all of the contracts that she has so you all can take over" Mr. Jenks explained.

"When do you expect to have all of the papers ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Sometime next week. I'll let you know once everything is ready" Mr. Jenks said.

"Okay then we will see you next week" Carlisle said. They shook hands and then left .

"I am so happy that is over with. It really is a relief that she said yes" I said.

"I agree" said Carlisle.

"This really is the best decision" Alice said. "I can already see what is going to happen with the business next. One of her horses in particular is going to be our greatest assets" she said.

"Which horse?" Esme asked.

"The horse's name is Heart of the Wolf. I can already see all of the success this horse is going to have. He's going to win the Kentucky Derby, Preakness, and the Belmont-"

"What exactly does this mean?" I asked.

"Those three races take place in the span of five weeks. They call it the triple crown. If a horse wins all three races he becomes the triple crown winner. Her horse is going to be the first horse in 40 years to do it" she explained.

"Wait" Carlisle said. "How exactly are we going to remain hidden when that happens?"

"I don't know. I can't see that yet" Alice said.

The day went by rather fast. Soon it was 9:00.

I was surprised when Jacob walked in the door. He was supposed to be out with Nessie. Why was he here?

"Jacob weren't you supposed to pick up Nessie three hours ago? Didn't you two have a date?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Ohnoohno!" He was as white as a vampire now.

"I forgot. I can't believe that I forgot!" He shouted at himself. He fumbled around his pocket for his cellphone.

"Damned it it's off!" he shouted as he nearly broke the phone turning it on.

As soon as it was on he called her.

"Jacob" I heard Nessie's voice say. She sounded upset.

"Oh my god Nessie I am so sorry-"

"Save it Jacob. You stood up me up. You were supposed to come pick me up three hours ago!"

"I'm sorry I was busy. I can still come pick you up-"

"Stop Jake. I decided to go out with Will since you left me hanging"

"You're with him right now!" Jacob nearly shouted.

"Yes and now I have to go so goodbye Jacob" she said coldly before the line went dead.

"What happened Jake?" I asked.

"Leah called me" he said. There was some emergency pack business that I had to attend to. I was busy and I completely forgot about our date. But I can't believe that she is out with him!" He screamed. I didn't need Jasper's power to know that he was feeling extremely jealous. Nessie is his imprint so he can stand the idea of her being with another guy.

But I still had a few things to say to Jacob. "Jacob you are the world's biggest idiot! You forgot about your date with Nessie and you have the nerve to be upset that she decided to go out with her best friend! Her best friend since childhood!-"

"But Bella-"

"You forgot about your date with her! Jacob if you want to win her over and make her fall in love with you then you're off to a really bad start! You have no right to be angry! You can't just expect her to stay home and be sad or wait for you all night! Will is her best friend and he makes her happy. Oh and I'm just warning you that if you do something like this to her again I will encourage Nessie to date Will. Understood?!"

I left Jake standing there speechless.

**Please Review**


	7. Complicated

**Chapter 7: Complicated**

**Nessie's POV**

After the lawyers left I let out a huge breath that I hadn't even realized that I was holding in. It was a hard decision to make. The horses, my estate, the business...it meant so much to me. It was a family business, and it meant everything to me. My parents had spent countless hours teaching my brother and I how to run the business. They were grooming us to take over one day. It was an experience that was full of wonderful memories. By selling everything, I felt like I was selling a piece of my soul. But, at the same time, I knew that I just had to do it. There was no way that I could pass up the offer of five billion dollars, no matter how crazy that amount of money seemed. I needed the money. I needed to get rid of these financial problems that I am having. It's complicated. No matter how much my head knew that I needed to do this, my heart didn't want to. But if I didn't I was going to face real problems soon. Problems that I knew I wasn't equipped to deal with right now.

I could feel my anxiety starting to build up inside of me again. My heart started to pound faster and my breathing started to pick up in pace. It must be all of the stress of everything happening that is causing my anxiety. It was clear that my anxiety wasn't going to go away and that it was going to keep on getting worse. I ran upstairs and grabbed one of my anti anxiety medicines and quickly swallowed a pill before I could reach a full on panic attack.

I was glad that I was alone. I'd hate if anyone, especially Will, saw me falling to pieces like this. I'd hate it if he, or anyone else, found out about my mental problems. I don't even want to imagine how Will would react if he found out about my anxiety, panic attacks, and my suicide attempts. What would he think of me? He probably would not want to be friends with a freak like me anymore. He might think that I'm too mentally unstable to be around. And it would absolutely crush me if he left.

I laid down on my bed as I felt the calming affects of the medicine begin work. I felt Max jump on my bed and curl up right next to me. My dog's presence alone had a way of calming down as well. I fell asleep a few minutes later and didn't wake up for another two hours. When I woke up I felt much calmer and much better as a result. When I looked at my alarm clock I realized that it was already 2pm. I had three hours until Jacob came for me.

It was a nice day out so I decided to go for a ride on one of my horses. When I went outside and saw all of my horses I got sad. It dawned me that soon they would no longer be legally mine. In fact, I may not ever be able to ride them again. My animals were very much apart of me. It made me sad that I had to see them go.

I took a deep breath. Once I was sitting on a horse I immediately began to feel better. I pushed him into a run. I loved the feeling of the wind on my face as my horses galloped. It was always a calming, yet exhilarating experience. I remember when I was younger I wanted to be a jockey. But unfortunately I grew to be to tall for that career. So I had settled on owning, breeding and racing horses like my parents.

About an hour later I came back to shower and start getting ready for my date. I took my time getting ready. I paid attention to details that I don't normally care about. It took me almost twice as long as it normally does to get ready. By the time that I was done it was 5:30. I just had to wait 30 more minutes for Jacob to come and get me. Soon it was six but there was no sign of him. He hadn't called me or texted me. So I assumed that he was just running a little bit late. But then 6:30 came along, then 6:45 and there was still no sign of him. I started to get worried. So instead of waiting around any longer I decided just to call him and find out what was going on, but his cell phone was off. By 7:15 I realized that he wasn't coming. He forgot about our date. He forgot about me. I felt hurt. How could he forget? I was hurt and I was angry. I had never felt so much anger before.

I contemplated on what I should do. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I was both angry and hurt. Being forgotten and being rejected was hard. It was painful.

I had fully realized what I was doing until I picked up the phone and dialed Will's phone number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice.

"Hi Will. It's me" I said a bitter note of anger in my voice.

"Nessie!" Will said in surprise. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jacob?" he questioned.

"_Supposed _is the key word there Will. He was _supposed _to come pick me up at 6pm. But it appears that I've been stood up" I said angrily.

"That no good rotten son of a bitch!"

"Will!" I said in surprise. I didn't even think that he was capable of using such language.

"I'm sorry Nessie" he said. "I just can't help myself. If I had the pleasure of going on a date with you I would've been there 30 minutes early. I would have never forgotten about you and I would have never stood you up. You deserve so much better then that kind of treatment" Now Will seemed almost as upset as I was. Almost.

"Hey Will. Do you want to come over?" I wasn't sure what made me ask. But somehow I knew that if he came over I would feel better.

"I'll be right over" he said. The line went dead.

15 minutes later he was here knocking on my door. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back.

"You look really beautiful" he said. "I mean even more beautiful then you usually do"

"Well thank you" I said.

"Hey Ness, would you like to go out with me tonight. Maybe it'll help you take your mind off of things" he said in a hopeful voice.

Going out with him sounded nice.

"I would love that" I said.

A few moments later I was getting into his car. We arrived at the restaurant 15 minutes later. It was kind of weird to be going out on a real date with him. I had always thought that we would be nothing more then just the best of friends. I never thought that we could ever be something more, but I was wrong.

After we ate we went out for ice cream. That was when Jacob called me. I decided to answer it because I wanted to hear what the hell his excuse was.

"Oh my god Nessie I am so sorry-"

"Save it Jacob. You stood up me up. You were supposed to come pick me up three hours ago!"

"I'm sorry I was busy. I can still come pick you up-"

"Stop Jake. I decided to go out with Will since you left me hanging"

"You're with him right now!" Jacob nearly shouted.

"Yes and now I have to go so goodbye Jacob" I said in the coldest voice that I could muster before I hung up on him.

"I can't believe him!" I shouted.

"He doesn't deserve you Nessie" Will said. "You deserve someone who will treat you so much better then that"

"Thank you Will" I said. His words really meant a lot to me.

We continued to talk and just have a great time together. At one point I began to lean closer and closer to him. He was doing the same thing. Before I knew it our lips were touching and we began to kiss.

I didn't understand why I was kissing the guy that was supposed to be my best friend, the boy that I've known since I was little. It was all to complicated. All I knew is that the kiss woke up something inside of me and I liked it.

"Nessie" I heard another voice.

We broke apart and I looked to see a very shocked and angry looking Jacob standing there. How the hell did he find me? And, why did he look so angry?

**Just curious but who are you all rooting for? Will or Jacob? Please review and let me know. **


	8. Jealous

**Chapter 8: Jealous**

**Jacob's POV**

I sat there trying to keep myself calm. It wasn't working. I couldn't stand the idea of Nessie being out with another guy! It was making me crazy! No, it was making me crazy with jealously! She was my imprint! I had to win her over. I wanted her to fall in love with me. I was in love with her. Couldn't she feel the connection of the imprint?! Why was she out with another guy?!

White hot jealously filled my entire body and I could not take it anymore. I had to find her. I had to stop this date from happening somehow. I didn't know how I was going to do that, but I couldn't sit here and do nothing. I had to do something or I would lose her forever. I had to do something and I had to do it right now before it was to late.

So I got up off of the couch and stormed out the door. The rage and jealously were boiling inside of me. It took all of my concentration not to explode into a wolf right then and there. It really did. I went back to Nessie's house, or really mansion is the better word. From there I was able to track her and her 'friend's' scent to a restaurant and then to an ice cream parlor where I saw the two of them sitting, talking and laughing.

Then I watched in horror as they began leaning closer and closer to each other. Then their lips touched and they began to kiss each other. MY girl, MY imprint was kissing another guy and there was no way in hell that I was going to allow that to happen! She was mine and only mine!

I walked in there angrily. I didn't know what to do and they didn't seem to notice me either. White hot rage and jealously continued to fill me up and I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"Nessie" I said. They quickly broke apart and stared at me. Nessie looked scared, confused and upset at the same time. Will just looked confused and angry.

"Jacob what the hell are you doing here and how the hell did you find me?!" she demanded.

"The question is what are you doing here and with him?!" I shouted. I was fighting hard to contain the fury I felt and I knew that I was failing miserably.

"That is none of your dammed business! You forgot about me! Will is my friend and he would never do something like that to me! He makes me feel better and he really cares about me and I really care about him!"'she shouted back.

"Yes I can see that" I rolled my eyes.

Will got up and walked over to me. "Listen you" he began. "I don't know how the hell you found us but you better leave now. And leave her alone! I swear if I find out that you are stalking her I won't hesitate to call the police on you!" He screamed.

"Fine" I stated. "I'm out of here" I couldn't contain myself much longer. I had to leave before I hurt either one of them. Although im not sure that I'd regret hurting Will right now.

I stormed out of the restaurant. I was barely able to make it out of sight before I exploded into four paws and fur. I ran off into the woods howling the whole time.

**Nessie's POV**

I was furious! Absolutely furious! How dare he?! I was breathing heavier then a bull now because I was just so angry!

"Nessie would you like to go home now?" Will asked. I think that he could tell just how upset that I was.

"I would like that very much Will. Thank you" I said.

Will didn't speak the whole way back home and neither did I. We were both to angry and upset to even talk to each other. I honestly didn't know what I was capable of doing the next time that I saw Jacob.

Will left as soon as he dropped me off. I was still boiling with rage and I didn't know what to do.

I went back outside and got on one of my horses and took off riding. Riding was the only way that I could calm myself down, but right now it was not the smartest thing to do. For one it was pitch black outside. No sane person would ever go riding through the woods at night like I was. But I guess I wasn't being a sane person right now. I pressed my horse into a faster and faster pace. I had never gone this fast before. I was sure that I was at racing speed already.

What I was doing was reckless and stupid. But, at the time, I didn't care. All I knew is that it helped me relieve the anger that was boiling up inside of me right now. It made me feel good.

Everything was going good until my horse slammed into a something, a tree I suppose. I was sent flying off the horse. My head smacked into what I assumed was a tree. I couldn't tell for sure, it was to dark. My vision started to get very blurry as the pain in my head got worse. I could see my horse several feet away from me. He was laying on his side, kicking and neighing relentlessly. A clear sign that he was also injured. What was I thinking? I should have never done this.

I was stupid. I had put myself and my horse in danger by riding at 40mph in the dark and in the woods. Now I was going to pay the consequences, whatever they might be.

I lost consciousness and was immediately launched into a flashback.

**Please Review**


	9. Flashback

**Chapter 9: Flashback**

**Nessie's POV**

I was using my teeth to chew my way out of my mother's stomach to get to the much needed air. My mother was weak and dying, but she didn't care. She still loved me. The way she smiled at me and said my name told me that she still loved me.

Then my father held me and looked at me with so much love and care. The way that Jacob first looked at me with so much hatred which suddenly turned into a look of love.

I remember how my aunts used to dress me up in pretty dresses all the time. I felt loved and cared for by all members of the family, which in my opinion, included Jacob.

I remembered the day that we saw Irina and how she reported us to the Volturi because she thought that I was an immortal child. I remembered all of the witnesses that came to testity to the fact that I was not an immortal child. But the Volturi didn't believe us so I had to escape with Jacob.

Then I remembered how Jacob left me at the orphanage because he thought it would be safer for me this way.

The day that I got adopted happened not long after that. I began to lose myself after that. I began to lose my memories of who and what I really was. Although I would often dream about the day Jacob left me at the orphanage. But really, the only thing that I had left was my name.

After that I had nothing but fond memories of my new family, Will, and growing up surrounded by horses. I had a happy and privileged upbringing. I could not have been happier.

Then I remembered the accident. I was the one driving my parents around when we got into a car accident and they died. Then losing my brother six months after that. I relived the pain as if it were the first time going through it.

I relieved the anxiety, the suicide attempts, everything as if they were all just happening for the first time.

**End of flashback**

I could hear a beeping sound somewhere nearby. I assumed that I was in a hospital although I couldn't quite remember what happened for me to end up in the hospital in the first place. Then it all came back to me at once. I had gone riding in the dark and in the woods. I was going at about 40 miles per hour when my horse crashed into something. That's when I got injured and lost conciousness.

My head hurt so badly that it felt like my brain was going to fall out. I wondered how long I had been out. Was it a few hours or a few weeks? I could not be sure. All I knew is that I was shocked by the flashback that I had. Forgotten pieces of my past had finally been recovered. How could I have ever forgotten about my biological family? It made me sad that I had forgotten about my own parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and Jacob for all these years. Although I'm still mad at the idiot named Jacob for so many different reasons.

I opened my eyes slowly and a bright light made me automatically shut them again. Once I was sure that my eyes had recovered I opened them slowly and looked around at the large empty hospital room around me. My whole body was covered in bruises. My arm was also in a cast. I also had a neckbrace on. I was terrified to know what my head looked like right now so I was glad that I could not see that.

Then I heard the door open and I resisted the urge to scream out in pain when I turned my neck a little to fast. It was Carlisle, my beloved grandfather.

"Oh Nessie you're awake" he said in a surprise. "When did you wake up? How are you feeling?" the concern was written all over his face.

"A few minutes ago and I'm okay I guess" I said.

"Are you sure Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes grandpa, I'm sure" I said.

I swear that I could actually see my grandfather going into shock.

"Did you just call me grandpa?" he asked, still in shock.

"Yes, you are my grandfather aren't you? I remember everything now" I said.

He didn't answer or say anything at all. He just walked over to me and ever so gently hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He looked like he was about to cry. Which I knew was impossible for him. But I was sure that if he could cry he would be in tears by now.

"Nessie, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to hear those words. Every single word that you just said.

"I love you grandpa" I said.

He hugged me again. "I love you to Nessie"

"I don't understand why I forgot you in the first place" I said in a sad voice.

He signed. "I'm no Sigmund Freud but I think what happened is that the memories of us and you being separated from us were much to painful for you. I think your mind wanted to block the pain so it made you forget and shoved all of the memories into your subconscious. I think when you hit your head last night it brought back all of your memories again" he explained.

"What happened last night? I was riding through the forest when I crashed into something-"

"Someone actually" Carlisle corrected. "We were all out hunting last night. You crashed into Emmett. He caught the scent of your horse and chased after it. He didn't realize it was you riding a horse until the last second. He tried to stop and get out of the way but by then it was to late" Carlisle said.

"I don't remember seeing him" I said as I tried to think back through the memories.

"He came to look for us as soon as it happened. That's why you never saw him"

"What about my horse?" I asked fearing the worse.

"He's at at a equine veterinarian hospital undergoing intensive surgery. It looks like he will be fine but he'll have to retire from racing now" That made me happy to hear.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked. I wanted everyone to know that I remembered them.

"Your parents are busy trying to kill Emmett right now. Everyone else will be here soon but Will is in the waiting room right now. He's been very worried about you" Carlisle said.

"Can you send him in please?" I asked.

"Of course but remember he believes you crashed into a tree"

"Okay"

**Please Review**


	10. Killing Emmett 101

**Chapter 10: Killing Emmett 101**

**Emmett's POV**

I was out hunting with the others when I smelled the weirdest scent that I had ever come across before. I was not sure what animal it was but I knew one thing. It was mine. I was going to catch it before any of the others did. This thing, this animal, this creature was mine. All mine!

I finished draining the animal that I had been drinking from in less then three seconds. Then I discarded the dead carcass. Then I quickly started to track the mysterious scent.

Then I heard something running through the forest. I was sure that this was the animal that I was after. I ran in the direction that the sound was coming from and I had my suspicion confirmed. The animal was close by. The smell was getting stronger and stronger as I approached the animal. I could hear it running closer and closer. I could telo that it was a large animal, I just couldn't tell what it was.

As soon as I knew it was close enough to attack it I ran out in front of it and had every intention of attacking it. Then, at the last possible second, I realized that it was a horse, and Nessie was riding it. I freaked out. I attempted to get out of the way but it was to late.

The animal slammed into me. Of course, I was unharmed, but unfortunately the same could not be said for the horse. Right away I heard several of the bones in his front legs, chest, shoulder, and neck break into smaller pieces. The animal threw Nessie of his back and her head smacked into a tree. It was chaotic. I couldn't believe what I had just done.

Immediately the scent of blood filled the air and I knew that she had a serious head injury. I began to panic. My little niece was hurt, and it was all my fault! I caused this. I had to go get help! I had to get Carlisle right away, he'll know what to do!

Then another very scary thought occurred to me. Edward and Bella. Once they found out that their daughter was seriously injured and that it was all my fault, well, let's just say that I'm going to die all over again because they were going to murder me! Goodbye Emmett!

"Carlisle!" I screamed out once I was within his hearing range.

He appeared a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" he asked urgently. I was sure that he could hear the urgency in my voice.

"It's Nessie. She's injured" I said as fast as I could.

"What?! How?!" I heard Bella scream right before she appeared. She was quickly followed by the rest of the family.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked.

"Follow me" I said.

I led them all back to where the accident had occurred. The horse was laying in the ground. By the noises he was making it was clear that he was in a lot of pain. When I looked at Nessie I realized that she had lost consciousness. I didn't need to see her head wound to know that it was bleeding profusely. I felt so incredibly guilty for what I had done. How could I have been so careless? I should have realized it was my niece riding one of her horses a long time ago. It's all my fault that she was injured, with a possibly life threatening wound.

Edward suddenly grabbed me and slammed me against a tree. Stupid mind reading vampire.

"This is all your fault!?" he snarled.

"What is going on Edward?" Bella asked.

"It's all Emmett's fault that Nessie is injured!" Edward growled.

"What did you do?!" Bella shouted at me.

"It was an accident! I swear!" I shouted back in defense.

"What did you do?!" Bella growled at me. She can be a really scary person sometimes, even more so then her husband.

"Well I caught the scent of her horse. Only I didn't know what it was. So I went after it. I disn't realize that it was Nessie until it was to late. So she crashed into me" With each passing word I knew that I was getting myself in more and more trouble.

"I'm going to have to take her to the hospital" Carlisle said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't know" Carlisle said. "I've stopped the bleeding as best as I can but she needs to be taken to a hospital now" he said.

"I am going to kill you Emmett!" Bella screeched.

Bella was absolutely furious with me. I really was terrified.

"What are we going to do about the horse?" Esme asked.

"Call the veterinarian. I'll take Nessie and you all take care of the horse" he said.'

"Emmett I'm going to give you a three second head start before I kill you so you had better start running!" Bella shouted.

"Oh please-"

"one"

"Oh come-"

"Two-"

"Please don't-"

"two and a half"

"Bella be reasonable please" I begged.

"Three"

I started running as fast as I could. With her and Edward right behind me. On top of all the guilt I felt for hurting my beloved niece I was now one dead man!

**Writing always helps me relax and distress. I have a teacher that is both rude and an idiot all rolled into one! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review.**


	11. Will or Jacob?

**Chapter 11: Will** **or Jacob?**

**Nessie's POV**

I watched as Carlisle went outside to tell Will that I had woken up. It seemed like only seconds later that Will was running in here and hugging me to death.

"Ouch! Will can you please be careful?! I'm still in a lot of pain here!" I shouted at him. Honestly I was much to happy to see him to be even the slightest bit upset with him.

"I'm sorry Nessie. It's just that, well, you really scared me that's what! I don't like seeing you like this at all! You were unconscious, you were really badly injured, and you weren't waking up! It really scared me! You have no idea how worried I've been all night" he said.

"All night?" I asked. "You've been here all night?"

"Yes, as soon as Dr. Cullen called and told me what happened I came down here to see you. I haven't left all night" he said.

"How did he find your number?" I asked.

"You had your cellphone with you when the accident happened. So he looked through your contacts and found my number" he explained.

"Oh" was all that I could say.

"Nessie why would you go riding a horse in the woods in the middle of the night?! That is beyond stupid!" he said loudly.

He was right. It really was a stupid move to go horse riding in the woods in the middle of the night. Yet, I couldn't come to really regret the decision, no matter how stupid and dangerous it was. The accident that resulted from that reckless decision helped me regain my memory.

"Nessie?" Will said when I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Will. I wasn't thinking. I was just so upset about the whole Jacob thing that I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"Damned right you weren't thinking straight! Nessie, you could have died! I was so scared that I would lose you. I don't know what I would do without you! I don't even want to imagine what my life would be life if you ceased to exist Nessie. The whole incident with Jacob was not worth endangering your life over"

I was really lucky to have a boy like Will in my life. No, I was lucky that I _had _Will in my life. He really cared about me. He really did love me. I'd even go as far as to say that he loved me more then Jacob.

I'm not even sure what I felt for Jacob. He imprinted on me, but that was it. That was the only connection we had to each other. Then when I thought about it, he didn't have a choice when he imprinted. Imprinting is sort of, well, forced. Also, there was the fact that Jacob and I hadn't seen each other since I was a little kid. He knew nothing about me. Also, he _chose _to leave me at an orphanage. He _chose _to get me out of his life because he thought that it was best for me. But, nonetheless, I can't help but feel that he abandoned me.

With Will things were different. There was nothing forced. He was free to love whoever he wanted and he chose me. We've known each other since we were small. He knows almost everything there is to know about me. Until recently I thought he knew everything about me, except for my mental health issues. I wanted to tell him about my vampire heritage. I didn't want to keep such a big secret from him.

"Have I had any other visitors?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah, several members of the Cullen family have visited you throughout the night" Will answered.

"What about Jacob? Has he been here?" I asked.

"No" Will was quick to answer. "The Cullens have been trying to find him, but he is nowhere to be seen. Why are you asking about him?"

"I'm just curious" I answered.

I thought about that for a moment. Jacob wasn't here. Will was. Jacob doesn't even want to be bothered by me or my family. Will has been here all night.

"Will why do you care about me so much?" I asked him seriously.

Will just looked at me as if I were crazy. "Nessie you have always been my best friend. For as long as I can remember I have always had a crush on you. No other girl compared to you. You're smart, you're beautiful, we always have a great time together. I look forward to seeing you. I love your personality. I just love everything about you. I can't stop thinking about you. I have no doubt in my mind that you are the girl I want to be with. You are the girl I love. All I want to do is make you happy" he explained.

No matter what he said I still felt that he deserved someone better then me. Someone who wasn't so screwed up mentally.

"Will there is something that you should know about me. You really deserve someone better then me. I mean-"

"Nessie don't ever say that again! There is no one that is better then you!"

"But you don't know about the-"

"The suicide attempts. Your anxiety problems. The fact that you take medicine because you have depression and anxiety. Nessie I have known about that for a long time now" he said. I just stared at him in shock.

"How-"

"I knew you were hiding something from me so I did a little bit of detective work I guess you can say. The point is I don't care about that. If anything it makes me want to be with you even more so that I can help you"

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I've just been waiting for you to tell me about this yourself" he said.

"So you still love me even though I have so many issues?"

"Nessie, the only thing crazy about you is the fact that you believe I could ever want someone else over you" he said.

He then stole a kiss from me. From there we went deeper and deeper into our kiss.

It wasn't until my mother cleared her throat that we finally broke apart.

**Please Review**


	12. Love

**Chapter 12: Love**

**Nessie's POV**

Will and I broke apart and I blushed with intense embarrassment. Will didn't understand what the source of my extreme embarasmeng was. To him Bella was just some girl that walked in on us kissing. But of course I knew the real truth. She was my mother. My mother walked in on me kissing Will.

"Will could you please leave us alone for a while?" I asked him as politely as I could.

He looked confused for a minute before eventually saying "Okay. I have to go home anyway. My parents wanted me to go home and rest since a few hours ago. But I will be back. Try not to crash into any trees. Okay?" he said with a heartwarming smile.

"Okay Will" I said.

I waited a few seconds to make sure that he was truly gone before I said "Mom"'

My mom looked at me completely stunned for a few seconds before she started shouting my nand over and over again and I felt myself in her tight embrace.

"What? How? You remember?" she was at a complete loss for words.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" I assumed that my grandfather would have told her something.

"All he said was that something big had happened. He wouldn't tell us what though. That's why only I came. The others are still out looking for Jacob to tell him about what happened. Your father is still trying to hunt Emmett down-"

"Don't be so hard on Emmett. It was partially my fault. I shouldn't have been riding through the woods at night period. Then I go add speed. I was stupid. But it was sort of a blessing in disguise I guess"

"Why? How is hitting your head a blessing in disguise?" Mom asked with her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Because it was hitting my head that made me remember everything"

My mom then hugged me and gave me a lot of kisses.

"Oh Nessie"'she said.

"Mom" I said back to her. I could actually hear the sobs resonating in her chest.

"You have no idea how hard it's been to be near you and have you see me as a stranger" she was sobbing all over again. It must really suck to not be able to cry properly.

"I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry that I ever forgot you"

She looked at me and didn't say anything for at least 30 seconds. Then she finally said "Nessie it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I just want you to know that we have never stopped looking for you. Ever since we found out about what Jacob had done we made it a mission to find you and never give up. We love you. We never wanted to give you up"

"It's okay mom. I'm not mad at you. How could I be mad at you? It was Jacob that made the decision to leave me. Not you" I was angry at Jacob for what he had done. It was all his fault that I had been separated from my family.

"Nessie are you mad at Jacob for what he did?" mom asked as if she could read my mind.

"Yes. I mean I guess I can sort of understand why he did it. He thought he was protecting me. But if he had not left me I would have been with you the entire time"

"But we are together again. That's what matters most. Besides Jacob is your best friend. You'll-"

"Jacob is _not_ my best friend" I corrected. "That title belongs to Will. He has always been there through the good times and the bad. He enjoys being with me and I enjoy being with him. He is the one that has always been there for me. He has always been the one that helped me when I needed it the most. He is my best friend. Maybe even more then that now"

"I'm sorry Nessie. But Jake imprinted on you. He'll always love you and care about you" mom said.

"But what if I don't choose Jacob? Just because he is my imprintor doesn't mean that I have to marry him. I mean I know it's expected. But what if I don't want it? What if I chose Will instead?"

"Then Nessie you would have my full support" mom said. "As long as that boy treats you well you both will have my full support. All I want is for you to be happy. If your happiness is with Jacob that's fine with me. If it's with Will then that's also fine with me. Even if you chose none of them that would be fine with me"

I smiled at her. "I love you mom. Thank you" I said.

**Will's POV**

All that I could think about was Nessie as I walked home.

Normally I would have just driven to the hospital but my car was having problems and it would not start last night. So rather then just wait for someone to give me a ride I opted to walk instead. I needed to know that Nessie was okay. I had to see her. When I had heard that she crashed into a tree while riding a horse I nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

She was everything to me. I would die if anything happened to her. I needed her like I needed air to breathe. She was the most special person that I would ever meet.

I had been in love with her for a while but I didn't know how to tell her. In a way I was sort of glad that Jacob guy had come along. The jealous I felt when she showed interest in him was enough to give me the courage I needed to tell her the truth before I lost her forever.

I froze when I saw trouble up ahead. There were some men that were trying to hurt a pregnant woman and her young son.

I didn't think as I ran over there. "Leave them alone!" I shouted as I managed to punch one of the guys in the face and broke his nose.

This caused enough of a distraction for the woman and her son to get away safely.

"You son of a bitch. You're going to pay for that!" one of the guys screamed as he slammed me into the side of the wall and the threw me on the ground.

"This will teach you not to mess with us" one guy said. I watched in horror as another guy pulled out a gun and aimed right at me.

This was it I knew that I was going to die now. I started crying when I thought of Nessie. I didn't want to put her through this pain. She has already lost so much. She's been affected so much that she has even tried committing suicide. I didn't want to die because I didn't want to leave her. I love her.

A shot was fired followed by a piercing pain in my stomach. The man shot me in different parts of my body and still I survived.

They left me and I laid there bleeding. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I bled to death.

A few minutes later I heard frantic footsteps followed by a surprised gasp.

"Will" I immediately recognized the voice as Carlisle Cullen's. He started to examine me. Maybe he would be able to save me. Although I doubted it. I had already bled so much. I was sure that I only had minutes left.

"You've already lost so much blood. It's too late for me to save you. Well there is one way..." he trailed off

What was he talking about? I wanted to ask but I was too weak to say anything.

He sighed. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing by condemning you to this life but Nessie will be in so much pain if you die. I won't allow my granddaughter to go through anymore loss"

What did he mean by _condemning me to this life_? What did he mean by Nessie being his granddaughter? I didn't have time to think about it. He suddenly leaned over me and bit me on the neck. I felt razor sharp teeth slice through my skin. Which was then followed by a pain. A pain that was so great that getting shot was nothing compared to this.

"I'm so sorry" Carlisle said just as the fiery pain consumed me.

**Please Review**


	13. News

**Chapter 13: News**

**Nessie's POV**

In that moment I could not have been happier. I finally had everything that I wanted. I had a family again. I had people that loved me and cared about me. I also had Will. My best friend. The boy I had known all my life. I had him and I had my family. I could not be happier.

I smiled as my mom got on the phone and started calling the others. She told them what happened. She told them that I had remembered everything. It was almost as if I could hear her smiling.

"They are all on there way over here" mom said. Her beaming smile was infectious.

I smiled to. This was the happiest that I had felt in a really long time.

I smiled even more when the rest of them came. My dad was the first one to hug me. "Nessie you really remember?"

"Yes daddy. I remember everything. I won't ever forget again" He just held me close to his body. He also gave me a kiss on the cheek. I started crying. My father then started wiping my tears away.

"No more crying. Okay?"

"Okay dad"

Once we were done having our moment everybody else started hugging me. Alice was already inviting on giving me a makeover. Grandma Esme was every bit as sweet as I remember her being.

Then Emmett embraced me in one of his bear hugs.

"Nessie I am so sorry" he said. I was confused. What was he apologizing for?

"Sorry for what I said?" I asked.

"Didn't they tell you? It's my fault that you ended up here in the first place. I was the one who so stupidly crashed into you" he explained.

"Emmett I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm happy. It was the accident that caused me to remember everything. So in fact I'm thanking you. I'm thanking you because now I remember how much you all love me and care about me" I said.

"Really squirt? You're thanking me for crashing into you?"

"Yes. Yes I am. But do not ever call me squirt again. Understand?" I said.

"Sure thing. Squirt" That was it. I picked up a pillow and hurtled it straight at his head. Unfortunately I forgot about vampire reflexes. He turned around and caught it easily. He smiled a devil's smile at me and filled the room with his booming laughter.

"So nobody has found Jacob yet?" I asked.

"No" Rosalie was the first to say. "That just shows how much that mutt actually cares about you. If he really cared about you so much he wouldn't be staying away from you like this"

"He's just mad because he saw Will and I kissing on our date"

"You kissed him?!" Dad shouted and scared the crap out of me.

"Yes" I said boldly.

My dad would have lost it if it weren't for Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper" I said to him once he had successfully calmed my father down.

"I actually names one of my horses after Jacob" I said as I thought of Heart of the Wolf.

"You did?" mom asked in complete and utter confusion. "How could you have done that if you didn't even know who he was?"

"This is how" I said as I proceeded to show her the dream that has plagued my childhood and my whole life until now.

_I was riding on top of a huge russet colored wolf. He was running for both of our lives; but mainly for mine. Momma had wanted him to do this to protect me. The magnificent animal stopped in front of a large building. The sign read "orphanage". That was a strange foreign word to me that I had not ever read anywhere. The huge wolf beneath me looked at me straight in the eye and beckoned me to get off of him. I didn't understand what he was doing. Even with my highly developed mind I didn't understand what he was doing, but I had a feeling that it wasn't good. _

_I got off of him and he ran off. Only to return a minute later as a human. _

"_Ness" he said. He seemed to struggle to find the right words to say. "I have to leave you here for now"_

_I felt my eyes start to water up. "Why Jake?" I asked. My voice was shaking. _

"_It's safer for you here. I don't want to leave you but I think it's best" he said. _

"_No Jakey! Please don't leave me!" I shouted. _

"_Ness, I promise that as soon as it's safe again I will come back for you" he said. "I won't stop until I find you wherever you are" he said. _

"_Nooooooo!" I screamed._

As soon as I was done showing my mom the dream she looked really angry. As well as my father.

"I can't believe that he just left you like that! I mean we have always known about what he did. But hearing about it and seeing in are two entirely different things!"

"What did you show her?" Rosalie asked me.

"This dream that I've always had. Only I never realized that it was more then just a dream. It was a memory of when Jacob left me at that orphanage. One of my horses was born with a reddish brown coat that reminded me of the wolf's . So I named him Heart of the Wolf. He's an amazing horse and I have high hopes for him. Not that it matters anyway. He's not my horse anymore" Sometimes I still could not believe that I sold everytging for five billion dollars.

"Nessie there is something that we should tell you" mom said. "We weren't going to tell you this for a while but we were the ones that bought everything from you?"

"Wait what?" I said. But before they could say anything Carlisle came in. The expression on his face had me very worried.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Will" he said.

I immediately started to panic. I knew that I was about to get one of my panic attacks and I didn't even habe my medicibe to help me. But what could have happened to Will?! I'd die if anything happened to him!

Immediately waves of calm hit me at full force. When I looked I saw Jasper staring at me. Who needs anti anxiety medicibe when you have Jasper for an uncle?

"What's wrong with Will?" I asked.

"He got shot on his way home. Unfortunately there was only one way to save him. That was to turn him"

"He's going to be a vampire?!"

"Yes"

"I have to go see him!" I attempted to get up but immediately everyone pushed me back down.

"Nessie you are in no condition to go anywhere right now. Besides I don't know if its a good idea for you to see him when he wakes up in three days. He's going to be a newborn and newborns are extremely bloodthirsty. And right now you are mostly human" grandpa explained.

"What?" I asked.

They all started telling me about newborns and how awful the first year was. This was to much for me to handle. I could not imagine my Will being a vicious bloodthirsty beast. But no matter what they said I was going to be there for him when he woke up.

The next day I was released from the hospital. My family took me to their home so they could keep me under observation.

I spent a lot of time watching Will. It broke my heart to hear him scream the way he did. I watched as the venom slowly began to change his body. It leeched the color from his skin and made him every bit as pale as my other family members. All of his scars were erased from his skin. His muscles became even more muscular looking. Everything about him was changing. Changing into a vampire.

Then the third day arrived. My whole family was standing around waiting for him to wake up. They decided to allow me to stay because they were all going to be there anyway. If anything happened they would be able to protect me.

Then his piercing blood red eyes opened and stared intensely into mine.

**Please Review**


	14. Newborn

**Chapter 14: Newborn**

**Nessie's POV**

Will stared at me intensely. He did not move nor did he say anything. It seemed like my whole family was collectively holding their breaths.

I stared at Will. Wishing nothing more then to know what he was thinking. I hoped that he was not suffering to much from the blood thirst that consumed most newborns minds. I hoped that my best friend, the guy I loved was not completely lost.

"He's mesmerized by you Nessie" dad said.

"What?" I said in shock. How can he be _mesmerized _by me.

"He thinks that you are even more beautiful then before" dad informed me. Of course my father would in fact know what Will was thinking.

"Well when you become a vampire your eye sight improves dramatically. He's noticing things about you that he has never noticed before and now he is even more attracted to you then he was when he was a human" my father continued to explain to me.

"He's also very confused as to how I know what he is thinking. And he's a little annoyed by it as well, but mostly confused" I laughed. I guess someone constantly reading your mind and telling the world what you are thinking would be a bit annoying.

I was also surprised by how calm Will appeared to be right now. Surely this was not typical of most newborns? From what my family had described of newborn vampires they were nothing but bloodthirsty savages. My mother had been the only exception to that rule, but that was because she had prepared for her transformation advance. Nothing had prepared Will for what was coming.

I did not really think about what I was doing as I leaned closer and closer to Will. In that moment the whole world seemed to disappear. It was just me and him. Then my lips touched his.

Then I heard a huge commotion behind me followed by someone screaming "Nessie no!" before I felt two pairs of hands grab me and yank me away from Will. I fought against whoever was holding me, but of course my attempts were futile.

"Take her" I heard my father say.

Once we were in the hallway I realized that it was my mother who held me captive.

"What is going on?" I asked but my question went completely ignored.

"Nessie what were you thinking?!" my mother countered. "You were about to kiss a vampire! A newborn vampire! We have no idea what his self control like right now and you still have way to much human in you! What were you thinking?!"

The truth of the matter was that I did not know what I was thinking. All I knew is that I was in love with Will and I didn't care what he was! He meant so much to me and I just wanted to be with him! What was so wrong with that?!

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"Nessie do you not have any sort of self preservation?! He could have killed you! One second is all that it would have taken for him to kill you when you are so close to him! Actually, no! It would have taken less then a second! A fraction of a second!" my mother was clearly frantic about this whole situation. The truth was I was the last person that I was thinking about the entire time that I was with Will. I did not care that it was dangerous. Hell I did not even consider the danger that I was putting myself in. I don't think it would have mattered anyway. I wasn't so sure that there was danger. I loved Will and I was sure that, newborn or not, he would never hurt me.

"Apparently she has about as much self preservation instincts as you did when you were human Bella" my had appeared in the hallway by now. "of all the things that she had to inherit from you it had to be the lack of self preservation"

"Nessie what _were _you thinking?!" my father kind of shouted at me.

"I wasn't thinking I-"

"Key words!" he muttered "_Wasn't _and _thinking. _Nessie why would you put yourself at risk like that?!"

"I didn't think that there was any danger" I admitted. "Will would never-"

"Nessie he is a newborn vampire now! Maybe before he would never hurt you but now things have changed! He could hurt you quite by accident! We have no idea what his self control is like and even if he has good self control he needs to get used to his newfound strength first! Do you really think that it is a good idea for him to test those things on you?!" mom told me fiercely.

"I'm sorry" was all that I could say.

"Nessie we have just gotten you back. We don't want to lose you so soon after finding you. In fact, we don't want to lose you at all!" dad all but shouted in my ear.

"Well I'm sorry" I said again.

"Nessie just don't go putting yourself in danger like that ever again. You are lucky that nothing happened. You are lucky that we were there" dad stated.

"What is going on right now?" I asked in what I could only describe as a very curious voice.

But before anyone could answer we heard the doorbell ring.

"It's Jacob" dad said. I felt a sense of relief that Jacob hadn't died out there in the woods. But I also felt anger built up inside of me that he would just disappear the way he did.

"Jacob where the hell have you been?!" I nearly shouted when my father had opened the door.

"Around" he said. It was clear that he was still pretty upset with me for going out with Will that night.

"What happened to you?" he asked me once he really took notice of me and my injuries that were still healing.

"If you had been here you would have known. Some friend you are" I muttered angrily knowing very well that he could still hear me.

"Well I'm here now-" he had stopped himself mid sentence and took a sniff. I felt myself tense up. I wondered if he had somehow caught Will's scent.

"There is another one of you damned bloodsuckers here now?!" Jacob shouted.

"Not that it matters to you right now Jacob but yes there is. It's Nessie's friend Will. We had to change him" dad said.

Almost immediately Jacob's eyes filled with anger. "It seems as though you have forgotten one key point in the treaty. If any of you bites a human than the truce is over. You have violated the treaty. This means war"

**Please Review**


	15. Jealously Is An Ugly Thing

**Chapter 15: Jealousy Is An Ugly Thing**

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't like this new Jacob. I didn't like it at all. This was not the Jacob that I knew, loved, and cared about. This Jacob was something and someone else entirely. Maybe he had changed in the last several years. After all I hadn't known him for twelve years. For twelve years I had completely forgotten that he and my family existed. I felt a pang of guilt and sadness when I thought about the pain that my family must have been feeling for the past twelve years. Yet, here I was, having no idea that I even had another family that was desperately looking for me.

But this Jacob was different, he was. I don't know. I can't even describe it. He wanted to go to war over the fact that my family had changed Will into a vampire. Besides I thought that the treaty only applied in Forks. Not here.

I started to cry. What Jacob was doing was killing me. I just wanted him back. The real him. Not this possessed monster.

"Nessie it's okay. It'll be okay" my dad comforted.

"How can it be okay?" I asked him. "How can any of it be okay? What's wrong with him?"

"Nessie don't you worry. We will solve this issue. The only thing that is wrong with him is jealously. He is jealous. I read his mind. You are his imprint. Yet you are rejecting him. That has never happened to one of them before. He sees Will's transformation as an excuse to start a war and get rid of him. He's only thinking of himself. He's not thinking of how this will affect you if you lose Will. He is not thinking about you. He's only thinking about himself right now"

"So on top of being jealous he is also being a selfish idiot?!" mom said in a rather angry tone of voice.

"Exactly" dad said.

This was getting to be way too much stress for me. I decided that the best thing for me would be to go back to my house for now. I was getting too anxious and to stressed out. I needed to go relax. Luckily Carlisle gave me permission to leave. But I had to be back in a few hours.

I went back to my house and took some of my anxiety medicine. I also spent some time with the horses. I loved being with my animals. Well they technically weren't my animals anymore. Not even my mansion of a house was mine anymore. After all I sold it all to some anonymous buyer for five billion dollars. I wondered when the buyer would make him or herself known. This is not a business where you can remain anonymous for long.

The horse I had ridden when I had the accident had been released from the hospital and was now in a confined area where it would be basically impossible for him to re-injure himself. I still felt terrible for my stupidity that could have cost him his life. I cared about my horses as much as I cared about people, sometimes even more then some people. Damned it! I can't say _my horses _anymore. Sometimes I forget that. Just thinking about them as belonging to anyone else made me sad.

I was with one of the baby horses now. Being around the horses has always had a very calming affect on me and I was able to think more clearly. I still could not believe what Jacob was doing. It was killing me. He wanted to hurt my family. He wanted to hurt Will? Didn't he realize how much he was hurting me right now? Didn't he realize what he was doing to me? Had he really been so consumed by anger, jealously, and selfishness that he didn't realize that he was hurting me so much? Jacob was my family and I didn't like seeing him this way. It really was an ugly thing.

I was petting the baby horse when I heard someone approaching. My heart reacted and started beating faster than usual. Nobody ever comes to visit me at my house. Except Will.

"Nessie?" I immediately relaxed when I realized that it was just my dad.

"Dad you scared me!"

"I'm sorry" he said. "I just came to check on you and see how you were doing"

"I'm doing okay"

"Nessie you don't have to lie. I know you that you are lying"

"Okay, I'm just really sad that's all. I don't like what Jacob is doing. He is not the Jacob that I know and love"

"Jealousy is an ugly thing" he said.

"It sure is. But dad, I don't understand something. How can he even start a war when we are not in Forks? I thought the treaty only applied to Forks and the reservation? I don't understand"

"It usually does. For the most part anyway. We can't cross over to their lands and we can't bite a human whether to kill or to change. I don't think the biting part is just limited to Forks though. It's kind of tricky and uncharted territory though. Really I think it's that Jacob wants an excuse to fight us and to get rid of Will because he sees him as competition for your affections. Although how he thinks that killing Will would make you want to be with him is completely beyond my comprehension"

I didn't understand Jacob's thinking either. If he so much as harmed as single hair on Will's head I would personally kill Jacob with my own hands. And I would not regret it either.

"Nessie don't worry we will not let it get to that. We are doing the best that we can to stop a war from breaking out. Hopefully the rest of the pack won't be so irrational in their thinking"

"But Jacob is the alpha. Which means that he can still make them do whatever he wants even if it's against their own will" I reminded him.

"Yes. You are right about that"

"Dad can we talk about something else? Anything else? I kind of don't want to think about Jacob anymore. At least not for now" I said.

"Great idea Nessie. Okay, is there any tips that you would give to someone who has just recently acquired some racehorses?" he asked me.

"Why are you asking that?" I said suspiciously.

"Well let's just say that a friend of mine recently acquired some racehorses. Some will be used for racing and some will be used for breeding. What should my friend know? He's at a complete loss of what to do"

"Well first of all your 'friend' should have learned as much as he or she could _before_ acquiring such horses. But what I would highly recommend is studying the horses and studying the races. Some horses are speed horses and some are distance horses. A speed horse has a much better chance of winning a race that is much shorter. Well a distance running horse is much better suited for, well, longer races. When a horse is barely starting his or racing career you can try to guess which type of horse it will be by looking at it's pedigree. Did that horse come from a long line of speed horses or distance horses? It's pretty rare that a horse will inherit both abilities but it does happen. A good example would be Secretariat. He was a horse blessed with both talents. You should watch the movie to get an idea of what I'm talking about. When breeding horses you also have to do a lot of research on the horse that you want your horses to breed with. You don't want to end up with a horse that is prone to hereditary issues either. It's all about research honestly"

"Well that is all interesting information Nessie" dad said.

"It was you wasn't it?"

"Nessie what are you talking about?"

"You are the 'friend' that you are talking about! You were the one that bought my estate for five billion dollars!"

"Actually Nessie the entire family pitched in. We all wanted to help you. I knew that you were struggling and you were in major financial trouble because your business was not doing good. We could not just stand by and do nothing. So we decided to do it anonymously"

"Dad, no offence, but have you all completely lost your minds? You gave me an insane amount of money for everything that I own. My business is not worth that much. Not even a fraction"

"We just didn't want to see you struggle. Alice has already predicted the outcomes of several races. She even said one of them would win the triple crown. Apparently it's a big deal"

"It is a huge deal! That's the hardest thing in horse racing to accomplish! It hasn't been done in 40 years. Which horse will do it?" I asked eagerly.

"Heart of the Wolf"

I smiled. That horse was my pride and joy. He was the result of the very first mating I had suggested. He is my favorite horse. Although now I kind of regret that Jacob had inspired the name.

"Jacob inspired the name?"

"Yes dad, it's a long story"

The days following were pretty tense. Will seemed to be adjusting to his new life without much difficulty. My family didn't trust us to be alone. I think they were still afraid of his self-control. But I knew that he would never hurt me. I don't know how I knew, but I just did. I could see it in his eyes. I could see the amount of love he felt for me. I felt the same way about him. I loved him with all of my heart. He was the one. He was my soulmate. His personality didn't seem to have changed at all with the transformation. Which everyone noted with much amazement. The only person who had handled the transformation so well before was my mother, and she had already known ahead of time what she was getting herself into. But Will didn't. Yet he seemed to take it all in stride. He even took the news about me being part vampire well. It was a bit of a shock at first, but he still took it well.

There was still a lot of tension in the family. We were afraid that the wolves might come and attack us at any moment. So my family decided to go to Forks. Everyone but Carlisle left. I was surprised that Carlisle hadn't gone. But he wanted to stay to keep an eye on Will.

I was not allowed to see Will unless I had several family members present. Being the ever so cautious family that they were. So this meant that I could not see Will for the entire time that they were gone. I hated it. My heart ached to be with Will. I wanted him near me. I wanted to be with him.

It came as a surprise to me when I heard someone knocking on my door one day. I had been home alone. Just me and the horses, and my dog. I opened the door and saw Will standing there all by himself.

"Will!" I shouted excitedly before throwing my arms around him.

"Nessie" he said. He ever so carefully hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I escaped. At least for now. Carlisle is out hunting. I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't go without seeing you for another second. So I had to come"

"Well I'm glad that you did. I missed you"

We walked together to the couch in my living room. Just like old times we watched TV, talked, laughed, and just genuinely had a good time.

We were laying on the couch watching a movie when we started kissing. I could tell that he was being careful, yet passionate at the same time. Then desire suddenly filled me from head to toe. There was nothing that I would ever want more than to be with him physically and emotionally. I wanted him. He wanted me to. He didn't say it, but I could feel it. Literally. I could feel his erection. Somehow that just made me want him even more.

I loved him and I wanted him. He was the one. I just knew it. If dad were here he would say that I should wait for marriage, but Will is the one. He is my soulmate. And I'm his. He's told me before and I didn't doubt it for a minute.

Without thinking about it we had started removing our clothes. Then Will suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Will?" I asked him.

"Well it's just that we have never talked about sex before. And, well, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do" he said.

"Will it's okay. I want this" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Okay but if at any point you want to stop or if I'm hurting you then you just tell me" he said.

"Okay Will" I said.

Thirty minutes later we were laying on the couch together again. As happy as could be. I was a bit bruised, but I didn't care. I was happy. I never thought it was possible to feel this happy. I made love with the person that I loved. It was a very special moment and I would never forget it.

"Uh oh, Carlisle is coming. He traced me here" Will said, which kind of bursted my happy bubble for a minute.

"Then we better clean up as fast as possible and hide the mess" I said. Let's just say that there were feathers everywhere and the couch would definitely need replacing.

But luckily we were able to get the mess cleaned up in time before Carlisle could get here and suspect anything.

**Please Review**


	16. What?

**Chapter 16: What?**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle was not happy. Not at all. Actually he was pretty upset that Will had managed to sneak away and get together with me while he was out hunting. He gave us both this really long lecture about how dangerous it was for me to be alone with a newborn right now. I could only imagine what he would think or do if he knew that we had sex.

That was two weeks ago already. It had been two weeks since I had seen Will. It's not that I didn't want to see Will, believe me I did. It's just that I hadn't quite felt up to it lately. My family had gotten back a week ago. But I didn't see them either. I guessed that my father hadn't found out that we had sex, because I'm sure my father would have done something by now if he knew. I guess Will was not thinking about it when my dad was around. I hoped that he was anyway.

From what I have heard is that things did not go well in Forks and the wolves were going to start a war with us. Great. Just great. The very next time I saw Jacob's face I was going to hit him so hard that I would break his face. I wasn't sure how I was going to accomplish such a feat but somehow I would find a way.

The reason that I have not gone over to see my family in the last week is because I just haven't been feeling good at all. For the past few days I've thrown up three or more times a day. For some reason food isn't agreeing with me lately. I'm also really tired lately. Then there is the unexplained weight gain that I have been experiencing. I don't know what is causing it but I seem to have gained a lot of weight just in the past few days alone.

My family insists on coming over and checking on me but I've been keeping them away. This was probably just some bug or something. I was sure that whatever it was would just run it's course and I would be better in no time. I just wished that it would run it's course more quickly because Carlisle seemed to be getting more and more anxious by the day. I haven't told him what my symptoms were, only that I didn't feel good. He was getting really frustrated that I wasn't telling him much and it was only a matter of time now until he would just show up here unannounced and give me a check up.

I had started eating pancakes and drinking orange juice when I noticed that they tasted off. Much like everything seemed to taste off these days. I was hit with another pang of nausea. Not again. I can't even eat anything without immediately throwing up now.

I made it to the toilet just in time to empty the little bit of food that I had consumed. I decided to look through my medicine cabinet to see if I had anything that could help me. I've looked before but never came across anything, I didn't even know why I was bothering to search again.

Then I suddenly felt something move inside me. I froze. My hand immediately flew to my stomach and again I felt something kick me. It couldn't be. I looked at my calendar and realized that my period was exactly one week late. I sat there in my state of shock. I was pregnant. Of course. Why hadn't I realized it before?! Of course! The weight gain, the throwing up, the tiredness all the time. It all added up. Then there was the fact that I was missing my period. How could I have not realized it sooner!

I felt the baby nudge me again. My little nudger. I was filled with happiness. I was pregnant with Will's baby. We were going to have a baby!

I had to tell my family. I had to tell Carlisle especially. I needed him to confirm that I was pregnant. Even though there was no doubt in my mind that I was pregnant. My little nudger nudged me again as if to confirm that I was pregnant. A baby. A baby made out of nothing but pure love.

I picked up the phone and called Carlisle's cell phone.

"What is it Nessie?" Carlisle asked, sounding concerned.

"Carlisle I need you to come here. I think I know what's wrong with me but I need you to confirm it"

"Okay Nessie I will be right over" he said.

Five minutes later he was knocking on my door. Yup, he was definitely eager to see what was wrong with me. I opened the door and was surprised not only to see Carlisle, but also my father, my mother, and Will.

Immediately all four of them looked at my stomach and then took in the rest of my appearance.

"I think I'm pregnant" I said.

"What?! How?!" my father shouted.

"Well when you were all gone there was a brief period of time when Will and I were together alone. And well, we, um, we, you know-"

"What?!" my father screamed so loud that the forest shook before throwing a murderous glare at Will who actually looked scared.

"How did you not know about this?" my father asked Carlisle.

"Well I knew they were alone for some time but I didn't think it was important to tell you" he said.

"So am I pregnant?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Nessie not only are you pregnant. But you're pregnant with twins. I'm hearing two extra heartbeats" he said.

I smiled even wider. Two babies. I was going to have two babies.

I looked over at Will and he smiled too. He was happy. Half a second later he was hugging me, but not too tightly.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he said in shock.

"Yes, you sure are" I said.

He placed his hand on my stomach and the baby or babies started kicking me. His smile grew even wider.

"Wait a second" I heard my dad say. "You can't have those babies Nessie. They could kill you. You have to get rid of them"

"What?!" I screamed at him. How dare he suggest that I abort my babies! My little nudgers!

"Nessie, you don't understand, you nearly killed your mother when she was pregnant with you and you were only one baby. You're having two! That is not a risk that I can take"

"I am not getting rid of my babies!" I screamed at him. "Never!"

Will was now standing in front of me and our babies protectively. He was going to protect me our babies. I could see it in his face. He wanted his children as much as I wanted them.

"Edward how can you even say that?!" my mother shouted at him.

"Bella I don't think it's a good idea for her to have the babies"

"Well I'm on Nessie's side. Just like I didn't let you abort Nessie I will not let you abort her children either. They are her's and Will's children and I will support them"

"I will not let you hurt my babies" I said to my father.

He sighed. "So much like your mother" he muttered.

**Please Review**


	17. Pregnant

**Chapter 17: Pregnant**

**Nessie's POV**

I still could not believe that I was pregnant with twins. It was very exciting for me and for Will of course. The rest of the family took the news rather well.

Carlisle attempted to do an ultrasound but that did not work. Something about the amniotic sac being to hard.

My father was not too happy about the whole situation. He was a bit mad at Carlisle for having let Will out of his sight long enough for well, my pregnancy to happen. Then he was mad at Will for daring to impregnate his precious baby girl.

The pregnancy was really taking a lot out of me. The babies would kick me hard and leave bruises along my stomach. They've even broken a few ribs. I could not hold down any kind of human food at all.

The good thing is that quite a few lessons had been learned from my mom's pregnancy with me. All the babies and I needed was blood to stay strong and healthy. Once I started drinking blood I was able to successfully eat human food.

Carlisle says that the babies are even stronger then I was. He thinks that it is because they are three quarters vampire, whereas I'm only half.

A few weeks after discovering that I was pregnant I looked ready to give birth at any moment.

Carlisle went out to get supplies that he would need when it came time to deliver the babies.

My parents, Will, and the rest of my family all went hunting which left me alone by myself.

"Ouch! Ouch!" I shouted when the babies started to get active.

"I know you two don't have a lot of room in there but can you please take it easy on me?" I said as I rubbed my bump soothingly.

I suddenly had an intense craving for ice cream. I don't know why I did but I did.

I got up and stretched. I refused to drive myself because I would get a panic attack.'Ever since my parents died in that car accident where I was driving I could not get behind the wheel again.

I got my wallet and started walking through the forest. I was a bit surprised by the fact that I could still walk through the forest. Maybe it was my vampire genes?

"Nessie?" My heart stopped when I heard Jacob's voice.

I spun around and saw Jacob standing there. He then stared at my stomach in absolute disgust.

"He got you pregnant?" he said in a jealously ridden tone.

"What does it matter to you Jacob? You stopped caring about me and my family a long time ago" I growled.

"Your family broke the treaty which means war. They should have never changed him and you should have never gotten pregnant by that that _thing_" he spat.

Now I was angry.

"Shut up Jacob! Just shut up! Will is not a _thing_! He is the love of my life and the father of my children and I will not allow you to talk about him that way!"

"Children?" Jacob said with raised eyebrows.

"Not that it's any of your god damned business but I'm having twins"

"Nessie I can't believe that you would do this to yourself. I can't believe that you would have sex with him. What kind of girl are you?"

"Are you calling me a slut?!" I shouted at him.

"Maybe" he said.

Then I lost it. I went and slapped him as hard as I could.'it was enough to make him stagger a few feet backward.

I stomped out of there as fast as I could. How dare?! What kind of a person is he?! I never thought that Jacob would insult me the way he just did. I was absolutely furious.

I was so angry and hurt. I never thought that Jacob would say something like that. The babies started kicking me hard as if they were echoing my anger. Why did Jacob even have to show up?! Why?!

By the time I had gotten to town my anger had subsided some what.

My stomach started growling loudly. I sighed. It looked like I would need more then just an ice cream now.

I quickly found a McDonald's. I ordered myself a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate sundae.

Some of the other people in the restaurant were staring at me. Some even shaking their heads in clear disapproval. Okay, I know I'm young but staring is rude.

An elderly couple then walked up to me as I was eating. The woman was carrying a bible.

"Where is your wedding ring?" she asked me. Excuse me? What kind of question is that?

"I'm not married" I said.

The couple looked at me as if I had spoken a foreign language.

"Then where is the father?" the man asked me.

"That is none of your business" I said. Who the hell did he think he was?!

"Maybe she doesn't even know who the father is. Girls who have sex and get pregnant before getting married are just slutty girls"

I lost it again. "Just shut up! I mean it! How dare you judge me! You don't know anything about my life so you don't have the right to judge me. For all you know I could have been raped. So how dare you judge me" I said in a menacing way. First Jacob and now these people. I'm sick of it.

They didn't say another word as they left the restaurant. At least everyone else that had been staring stopped staring.

I was finally able to eat in peace. As I started eating my dessert I felt a terrible pain rip through my stomach. I screamed out in pain. The whole restaurant stopped and stared at me. Even the little kids in the playpen had stopped playing to stare at me

I could feel the babies biting and trying to get out. The babies were coming! They were going to tear their way out like I has!

And I was at a McDonald's. What was I thinking?! I should have just stayed home! The babies wanted out and they wanted out now!

No worries. I'll just call Carlisle on my cellphone. I looked in my bag only to realize that I had forgotten my phone at home. Not good at all.

What the hell was I going to do?!

**Please Review**


	18. Babies

**Chapter 18: Babies**

My seemed to go numb as I tried to figure out what to do. I didn't know what to do but I had to do something fast! These babies were going to come out right now whether I wanted them to or not!

I screamed out in pain again when I felt more tearing inside of me. I got up slowly and carefully. I was gripping my stomach the entire time as if that would magically stop them from coming out right now.

I could hear several of the other people calling 911.

"Ma'am. Ma'am" I heard one of the workers, a young woman say. "You should not go anywhere. We've already called an ambulance they are on their way"

"No. No. It's. Okay" I somehow managed to say through my labored breathing.

"But ma'am you were screaming. Something must be wrong. You've gone into labor haven't you?"

"Yes. But. I. Don't. Need. An. Ambulance" I said through really labored breathing. The pain was getting worse. I needed to get out of here now!

I was able to make it to the entrance somehow. I walked out despite the fact that several people tried to stop me from leaving. I had just made it out of sight when I could not go any farther. I was just going to have to have these babies right here and without any kind of help from my family.

"Nessie!" I heard someone, I think it was Jacob, scream.

I gathered up just enough energy to glare at him.

"What are you doing-" I let out another agonizing scream. "Jacob I need you to get me home. Now! These babies are coming!" I shouted hysterically at him.

He didn't say another word as he picked me up as easily as if I were a rag doll. He ran as fast as he could do so.

"I was looking for you Nessie" he said.

"Why?" I didn't even have the energy to be angry with him.

"Because I wanted to apologize for what I said to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it Nessie. I was not thinking and I should have never called you that"

I was actually shocked by what Jacob had said. Maybe, just maybe Jacob was not totally lost.

I couldn't respond to him as another pain tore through my stomach. Before Jacob could even knock on the door my father had already opened it.

Carlisle spotted us and quickly assessed the situation. Without even saying anything he took me from Jacob and carried me to this hospital-like room that he had set up for me. Will had quickly followed.

As soon as he had set me down I felt another tear in my stomach.

"I see a baby" Carlisle said. "I'm going to pull them out"

A few seconds later I heard a baby crying.

"It's a girl" Carlisle said. I smiled happily. A beautiful baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Will asked, sounding almost speechless.

"Sure you can" Carlisle said.

I watched as he passed my daughter over to him. I will never forget the look on Will's face as he held his daughter for the first time. It was priceless.

It was only when I felt movement inside of me that I remembered the second baby. I felt as Carlisle reached inside of me and pull the second baby out. The sound of the baby's crying was like music to my ears.

"It's a boy" Carlisle said

"Can I?" I said as I reached out my arms toward him. Carlisle didn't say anything as he handed over my son.

I didn't care that my son was covered in blood. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, with the one exception being his sister of course.

I didn't even notice when Carlisle stitched me up. My focus was only on my son.

"I'm going to leave you two alone. That way you can rest Nessie" Carlisle announced when he was done.

As soon as they left Will came up to me. It came as surprise to me see that my daughter had already been washed.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked me. "That way I can clean our son quickly"

"I would love that"

We exchanged babies and I got to hold my baby girl. She was beautiful. She was mine and I loved her. She let out a huge yawn and fell asleep less then a minute later.

Then Will was back with our son. My boy looked close to falling asleep as well

"So what are we going to name them?" he asked.

"Well for our daughter I think Kate would be the perfect name for her. She looks like a Kate to me. And for our son, I think we should call him Matthew or Matt for short"

"I think those are wonderful names"

I smiled. Kate and Matt. Our children.

"But just so we are clear no guy is even allowed to look at Kate until she is 40"

"Oh Will" I said with a chuckle.

"I mean it. I won't allow any guys to hurt my baby girl"

I could not say anything more because Carlisle came back in.

"You and the babies seem to be doing good Nessie" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, we are"

"Good because now I want to yell at you"

"What?! Why?!" I shouted and instantly felt guilty when the babies woke up.

"Just where were you? We were going out of our minds with worry!"

"I got a craving for ice cream so I went to get some. By the time I got to a McDonald's I was starving. I went in to labor while I was there. I was going to call you but then I realized that I forgot my phone here. I'm sorry"

"Nessie you knew that you were close to giving birth. Why would you just go out like that?! Especially by yourself! What do you think would have happened had the babies been born at the McDonald's?! Or worse, what if something happened and you or one or even both of the babies required medical attention?! Why would you risk so much?!"

"I'm sorry" was all I could say.

**Please Review**


	19. Family

**Chapter 19: Family**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle lectured me for a really long time about how stupid I was for going to a McDonald's when I was so close to my due date. He gave me a really long list of all the things that could have gone wrong.

Finally he left and it was just Will and I with the babies. Little Kate yawned and all it took was a little bit of rocking to put her to sleep.

When I looked at Will I saw that he was smiling at me.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him.

"What is there to _not_ be happy about?" he asked me, looking at me as if I was crazy. I'm in love with a wonderful woman who just gave birth to my two beautiful children. Thanks to you I have a beautiful family. You gave me a son and a daughter. I couldn't be more happy then I am right now"

"Thanks Will" I said. "You have no idea how happy that you are making me right now. I love you"

"and I love you" he said as he went to kiss me on the lips. We would have continued kissing had it not been for the fussiness of our son.

A little while later my parents came in to check on me and to see their grandchildren. I could already see how much my parents loved my babies. My mom held and rocked Matt until he fell asleep. Meanwhile my father marveled over Kate. The way they looked at my babies reminded me of the way that they used to look at me when I was a baby myself.

Things were pretty smooth sailing after that. Taking care of the babies was a lot of work, but it was still very fulfilling. I also had a family full of vampires to help me out.

Kate and Matt were very smart for their age. They also grew quite quickly. It's been two weeks since their birth and they already look like one year olds. Turns out that my children are also gifted. Kate could read minds just like my father could. Which meant that we had to keep Emmett and his 50 Shades of Grey way of thinking away from her about 90 percent of the time. Matt was a telekinetic. Meaning that he could move objects with his mind. Which was also pretty cool.

One day Will and I were left home alone with our kids. Miraculously both of our babies were napping. I had a feeling that Will was up to something, he was acting really strange and nervous for some reason. But I didn't think anything of it. We laid there on the couch for a while. He held me in his arms and my head was rested on his chest. Eventually exhaustion crept on me and I was content to fall asleep in his arms.

When I woke up a little while later I was surprised to find myself completely alone. I didn't hear Will anywhere and I didn't hear any of the babies either.

I got up and walked around the house looking for him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I went into my children's bedroom and saw mid daughter in her crib holding something. It looked like a small box of some sort but I couldn't tell what it is.

"Hey Kate what do you have there?" I asked her as I took the small box from her.

"Don't know mommy" she answered. Yes, my kids were already talking two weeks old. Why did they have to grow so fast?

I opened the box and saw a ring with a large, expensive looking diamond on it. If I was correct the ring itself was also an expensive looking white gold.

"Nessie?" Will's voice came from behind me and scared the crap out of me.

I turned around and saw a very nervous looking vampire. It was not until he got down on one knee that I finally realized what was going on.

"Nessie. You are everything to me. You have always brought light, love, and happiness to my life. You and our kids are the best things to ever happen to me. And I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

For a second I was completely speechless.

"Yes. Of course! Nothing would make me happier" I told him with tears in my eyes. Before I knew it I was in his arms.

"Nessie you have just made me the happiest man alive. Well, I mean I'm technically dead but you get it, right?"

"I get it Will. You just made me the happiest woman alive" I informed him. He took the ring from me and placed it on my finger. I couldn't believe it. I was engaged. I could not have been any happier then I was right now.

"Where did you get the ring?" I couldn't help but ask him. "It's really beautiful and expensive looking"

"Actually Alice was the one that helped me pick it out. As for the expense, well let's just say that I will be working for your grandfather for many years to come to pay back the money he loaned me for it. But it's all worth it because you deserve the best"

"So they all knew?"

"Yes, they did. I wanted to make sure that I had you family's approval first"

"Oh Will" I said.

Nothing could have been more beautiful, perfect, or happy then that moment I was sharing with Will.

My happy bubble was bursted the second I heard the doorbell ring. Couldn't whoever it was wait?!

I sighed as the doorbell rang again. I wondered who the hell it could possibly be. All of my family members had keys to the house.

"I'll be right back" I said to Will. "Don't you go anywhere"

"I won't" he laughed.

I opened the door and found myself face to face with Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My heart nearly stopped beating when I saw all of them. Memories of the last time I had seen them flooded my mind. Aro had that same creepy smile that he had all those years ago.

"Hello Renesmee, we meet again" Aro said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him trying not to sound nervous.

"We're here to talk to Carlisle. You see, we have just heard about a very interesting transaction that took place not long ago. One that will expose the existence of our kind"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I'm talking about the purchase of a race-horse breeding and racing operation. You see, we have heard from a very credible source that this will lead to the exposure of our kind"

"How do you know about that purchase? How do you know what will or will not happen?"

"You're coven isn't the only one with a future seeing ability anymore. Now we're here to, well, **_correct _**the problem that your coven is about to cause"

I shuddered. Aro scared me. That was and always will be a fact.

**Please Review**


	20. The Volturi Ruin Everything

**Chapter 20: The Volturi Ruin Everything**

**Nessie's POV**

I sighed. I was having the best day of my life and the freaking Volturi just had to ruin it.

"What is going on out here?" I heard Will say as he appeared by my side.

"Will this is Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They are the leaders of the Volturi" I told him.

"What is a Volturi?" Will asked me in confusion.

"You mean Carlisle hasn't told you about the Volturi?!" how could something so important slip my grandfather's mind?!

"My oh my your coven certainly does keep on getting bigger. I was unaware of a new addition to your coven" Aro said.

"It just happened recently" I informed him. "Anyway the rest of my family isn't here right now. So I think it's best if you all leave. I will inform them of your arrival though"

"Very well Renesmee. But we will be back in the morning" he said as he was leaving.

"I don't understand anything"' Will said.

"The Volturi are an incredibly old and incredibly powerful coven. They are the closest thing that we have to royalty and they make up the laws. To break one of the laws a death sentence"

"There are laws?! Why didn't anybody tell me about this?!"

"I thought that Carlisle did. Anyway there is only one law really. It's that we don't reveal the existence of the vampire world. That's why they were here. Apparently purchasing my whole business is going to lead to exposure"

"How?" he asked me.

"Well there is one way that I can think of. It's basically impossible to be anonymous when you're racing horses. You're required to be at the major races and most racing locations aren't located in rainy towns. I mean they are in places like California, Kentucky, Florida, New York. Those are just the places that I can think of at the top of my head. An accidental reveal can happen easily" I explained.

"Well this isn't good" Will said.

"I know" I started to get really nervous.

Will wrapped his arm around me. He always seemed to know just what to do to help me relax.

"Don't worry Nessie. We will be fine"

"But what about our family? The kids?"

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone. Especially our babies. I would never let anyone hurt them"

We couldn't talk anymore once we heard the others get home. As soon as they walked in the door we could tell that they were not in the best of moods.

"What is going on?" Will asked beating me to the punch.

"The wolves" Carlisle said.

"What about them?" I asked feeling extra worried now.

"Well Jacob has decided that he doesn't want to fight us after all but most of them still do" Bella said.

"But can't Jacob just tell them not to? I mean isn't that how Alpha control works?"

"Yes but the wolves are still split into two packs. Sam left another wolf in charge when he quit phasing. Jacob tried to talk them out of it but it didn't go so well. They'll be here tomorrow morning to fight" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle I hate to say this but we also have another huge problem on our hands" I said.

"What is it? Please tell me it can be resolved quickly"

"No" I said. "The Volturi were here earlier-"

"What?!" Everyone screamed at the same time. I could hear my babies crying in their rooms now.

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus stopped by. They wanted to see you. They have a future seeing vampire on their side you purchasing my horses is going to lead to our exposure"

"How?" My mother said sounding exasperated.

I then told them the very same theory I had told Will earlier.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"Tomorrow morning. When the wolves will be here"

**Please Review**


	21. Problems

**Chapter 21: Problems**

**Nessie's POV**

I was extremely nervous to say the least. Actually that is a huge understatement. I was nervous as well, actually it's impossible to describe how nervous that I actually felt. I had never felt so nervous before. Not even when the Volturi came for me when I was a kid. I think the reason that I'm so nervous now is that it's because it's not only the Volturi coming for us but the wolves as well.

Then there was my children, oh my children. All I wanted was for my children to be safe. But what if something happened to them tomorrow? What if they were kill-no I can't even think the word. If there is something that I am 100 percent sure of is that my children would be safe. I was going to make sure that they lived even if it meant my own death. They had to live.

I left the rest of my family as they discussed possible plans for fighting or escaping tomorrow. Whatever it came down to. I went to my children's room. They were physically about three years old now. They were fast asleep. Just watching them rest made me envious of them. How I wish I could have some of that innocent peace that they have. What wouldn't I give to not have a worry in the world right now?

I jumped when I felt a pair of cold hands start to massage my shoulders. I didn't realize how much tension was in my body until I felt the tension begin to evaporate with the massage.

"Nessie it's okay" Will said. "Everything will be okay"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked him. "I mean it just feels like everyone wants to kill us tomorrow"

"All we can do is have faith that everything will be okay" he said. "It's the only thing that is keeping me sane right now"

"But what about the kids?" I asked. "I would die if anything happened to them" I said, my voice beginning to crack. Just the thought of anything happening to my babies was enough to send me into near hysterics.

"Nothing will happen to them. They will be safe no matter what happens tomorrow" he said, trying to reassure me.

No matter what he said though. I had a hard time believing that what he was saying could be true. But I was determined to make sure that my kids lived, even if I did not.

"Nessie I think that you should get some rest. I think you're going to need it. Especially for tomorrow"

"Yeah, you're probably right" I said. I wasn't so sure that it was going to be possible for me to sleep tonight, but I had to give it a try at least.

To my surprise I actually was able to fall asleep and rather fast.

When I woke up a couple of hours later I was surprised to see that it was still kind of dark. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 5am, yet it was still dark.

I got up and walked around the house and I quickly realized that it was empty. I found a note in the kitchen from my family stating that hey had all gone out hunting to power up for the battles. If battling is what it came down to.

I walked into my children's room. Right away I knew that something was wrong. As soon as I looked into one of the cribs I began to panic. My daughter was gone!

Matt was fast asleep but my daughter was gone! Somehow she had managed to unlock her crib and climb out of it. The window in the room had also been opened. Immediately I figured out exactly what happened. She had climbed out of the crib, onto her nightstand and out of the window. My heart spiked in speed when I remembered that we were on the second floor of the house.

I went outside but my daughter was nowhere in sight. So I did what was probably the most stupid and irrational thing I could have done. I locked the door to the house and then I went after her.

It was still very dark outside. I had no flashlight, no cellphone, and I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I never once thought to call the rest of my family. I had also left my son on his own. All that was on my mind was finding my daughter. If only I had taken the time to think more rationally and calm down.

I went searching for my daughter and began to call out her name desperately. I got more and more desperate as I continued to call out her name but received no answer from her. That is until I heard someone crying. The crying led me to a small cave. The opening to the cave wasn't very big. I had to bend down and crawl in. Even then I barely fit. But once I was in it wasn't so bad.

"Mommy!" I heard my little scream. I quickly found her and immediately I realized that she was injured. She had a big cut on her leg and it looked like it was getting infected. I was surprised that it hadn't healed yet, since she wasn't human.

"Oh Kate, there you are baby. Why did you leave the house?!" I scolded her.

"I saw daddy leave and I wanted to follow him"

"Don't you ever do that again young lady! I was very worried about you!" I shouted at her.

"I'm sorry mommy" she said.

I tried to hug her only for her to scream out in pain. "Mommy my arm hurts" she said with tears in her eyes. I was willing to bet that she had sustained that injury when she jumped out of a window that was two stories high. It definitely looked like it could be broken. Just like the cut on her leg looked like it was getting infected. All I knew was that we needed to get home fast.

"It's okay baby. Let's just get home" I said.

"Okay" she sniffled.

I had her go out first. She struggled a lot, but she was able to get out. I quickly followed her. As soon as we were out I picked her up and held her. I was going to carry her home.

As soon as I started walking I heard a loud growling and snarling sound. I looked around and saw several shape shifters in their wolf forms. I didn't recognize any of them. They all began to circle us. They were growling and getting ready to attack.

I took several steps back as they closed in on us. Kate whimpered as she grabbed onto my shirt. Everywhere I looked there was no way out. So I dashed back to the cave as the wolves started coming after us. I pushed Kate in first and I followed her. I got in just in time. One of the wolves had almost gotten me.

They tried to come after us but quickly realized that they were too big to come in after us. By the sound of their growling and howling I could tell that they were pissed that they could not come in.

But I knew that they were waiting. They were waiting for us to come out to attack again.

We were trapped.

**Please Review**


End file.
